The Life and Times Of Conner Kent
by inucrossoverlover
Summary: This is basically a list of drabbles that come to mind when I'm typing up some of my Young Justice fan fiction. All of them involve my version of Super aka Conner Kent and the insanity that is his life. You'll see characters from other fan fictions and other series as well.
1. Awesome Friend

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing aside from my original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Awesome Friend**

"Conner Kent!" Barbra Gordon yelled as she stomped into the living room area of the Watchtower. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the redhead stomp in. She was growling lowly and her eyes were set in a glare. Conner never looked up from his book, though he raised a hand. Oddly enough, the angry girl stopped and glared at him. Conner read the last page of his book before he closed it and looked up at Barbra.

"Yes?" he asked. The redhead glared even more and he rolled his eyes, glancing at his watch.

"Three, two, one." He counted down as a portal opened above his head. He caught the wrapped box that fell out of it and took the book off the top of it. He handed her the box and she raised a brow. She opened the box and squealed happily.

"You bought me a brand new IPod?" she asked. Conner nodded.

"Yeah, I broke yours accidently and I figured the only way to correct it was to get you a new one." Conner shrugged. Barbra stared at him in awe before her brows furrowed.

"But it was in my room. Why were you in my room in the first place?" she asked.

"Wolf." Was his reply and she ahhed.

"Bath time?" she asked. Conner nodded as he rubbed at his bandaged arm.

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier." She grinned sheepishly. Conner waved her off and she skipped away.

"Oh yeah, Barb. Expect to find a kitten in your room." He called after her.

"Wolf found her and hid her in there. I didn't manage to find her before he escaped." He added. The girl squealed and ran out of the room. Conner went back to his book and started reading.

"What the hell just happened?" Hal Jordan asked.

"This is normal. Especially since Vixenique and the other members of Haven became involved. Conner likes to fix things on his own, but he does realize that he needs help." Wally said.

"That explains nothing!" the Green Lantern protested.

"Basically, Con's an awesome friend." Artemis said with an eye roll.


	2. Ruined Moment

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing but my own original characters and the plots of these drabbles.

**Ruined Moment**

"You love me?" Conner asked in shock. Dick felt his eye twitch as he nodded. Conner stared at the ground as his cheeks turned red before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the larger male's cheek.

"O-okay. Can we take it slow?" he asked. Dick smiled at him and nodded. Conner grinned at him before he noticed something.

"Where's Vixen?" he asked warily. Dick looked panicked, especially when screams rang out. The two shared a look before shooting off. Well, that moment was ruined.


	3. Midnight Snack

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Midnight Snack**

"What the hell happened in here?" Conner asked as he stood in the kitchen doorway. The rest of the Team just stared as well at themess that was their kitchen. There were some of everything everywhere, and all of it looked like it had been chewed on, including some bowls. In the middle of it all, was Vixenique, who was snoring softly as she slept.

"She destroyed our kitchen!" Megan cried. Conner ignored the Martian and walked over to his sister in everything but blood. He poked her and she stirred, staying asleep. Conner bent to pick her up, shifting her in his arms. She muttered softly as she settled down.

"I say we go back to sleep." He called over his shoulder. "Vixen has everything on its way to be replaced and someone's coming to clean." He threw over his shoulder. The rest of the Team just shook their heads and went back to bed, deciding to deal with it later.


	4. Jamaica

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Jamaica**

"Where the hell is Conner?" Megan asked in annoyance. The male had been missing all day and everyone was starting to get worried. Well, everyone except the rookies.

"Have any of you tried to call him?" Virgil asked with an eye roll as he pulled out his phone and pressed a button. He placed it on speaker and everyone heard it ring.

"Hi Virgil. What's up?" Conner's voice came through.

"Hey Con. Just wanted to know where you are." Virgil said.

"We're in Jamaica. Vixi kidnapped me this morning for a shoot." The teen said.

"Whoa. Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be home in about an hour in a half, two hours tops." Conner said.

"You already know the girls want the pictures right?" Tim asked as he joined the conversation.

"Don't worry. I know. I'm pretty sure that's what Vix is doing now. Hey Tim, everyone." Conner greeted.

"Conner! Come on! One more shot!" a female voice called.

"I'll be there in a sec Crimson! See ya later guys." Conner said before he hung up.

"Who's Crimson?" Wally asked.

"Vixenique's younger twin sister. They look nothing alike by the way." Garfield said as he looked up from his homework.

"Yeah, and they're nothing alike either. It's kind of odd how obsessed she is with Vixen too." Jamie said with a shrug.

"I like Crimson." Barbra said.

"That's because she might be the most Bat-like person who isn't an actual Bat in existence." Jamie pointed out. Tim and Barbra shared a look and nodded in agreement with that.

"Then what hero is Vixen most like?" Tim asked.

"I'd say Wonder Woman with a hint of Joker's insanity. When she's angry, fuck, she's crazier than the Joker and Bizzaro put together." Barbra shivered. All of the rookies shared a look and they all shivered.

"That is so true!" Cassie said with a whimper. "Conner?" she asked.

"Batman." The rest of the rookies deadpanned in unison.

"What?" Superman asked.

"Conner is a lot more like Batman than you. Sorry, but it's true." Garfield said.

"I don't know if that's scary or not." Barbra said.

"Do you really care? You're going to drool over him no matter what." Tim pointed out. Here, Barbra and Cassie sighed dreamily.

"Damn the fact that he's gay!" the blonde pouted as she flopped onto the couch.

"Hey, you still have Kendall." Tim pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." Barbra sighed as she flopped on the couch next to the blonde. There were confused looks on both the Mentors and the Senior Members of the Team's faces.

Two hours later, the computer announced that Conner had returned, bringing guests along with him.

"I'm back." he said as he entered the living room. Trailing behind him were three other people and everyone's jaw dropped. He wore a pair of black swim trunks and a red tight t-shirt. Black sandals rested on his feet while his shoulder length black hair was held out of the way using a red band.

The first was a dark-haired girl. She has long black hair that reaches her hips with purple streaks. Her bangs frame her face to her shoulders. She has black fox ears with tips that were purple. Both of her ears were pierced with an earring. The left is gold while the right is silver. She also has 3 black fox tails with tips that are purple. Her long, lush black lashes framed her bright sapphire blue eyes and brushed against her high cheekbones when she blinked. She also had full pouty pink lips, with her lower lip jutting out in a pout. She wears a black collar with a purple heart hanging from it. There were white wings on the heart. She wore a simple white tank top, her black bikini top able to be seen underneath. She also wore simple black shorts with purple flip flops on her feet. She had an hourglass frame with a D-cup bust, a thin waist, and wide hips covered in pale skin. She stood about 5 foot 5 and looked to be eighteen. All in all, she was drop dead gorgeous.

The second was another woman. The woman was about eighteen. Her hair was a bright crimson color that brushes against mid-back with black tips. Her eyes were a bright baby blue color. She was tanned with an athletic build with a C-cup chest and feminine hips and stood at 5'8. She wore a red bandeau style bikini top with a black sarong resting around her hips with black sandals. On her head is a pair of crimson fox ears with a black tip and five crimson fox ears with black tips. Around her neck was a black collar with a red jewel in the shape of a flame with a black chain wrapped around it.

The last was a male that had all of their jaws dropping. He had black hair that curled around his forehead slightly. He was slightly tanned with a very muscular build. He stood at about 6'4 even though he only appeared to be sixteen. He had high cheekbones, thin lips, and a straight nose. The most attention catching thing about him was his eyes. They were a bright sapphire blue color with black sacra. He wore a white tank top, red swim trunks, and black sandals. The thing that had everyone, other than the rookies, so shocked was that he looked even more like Superman than Conner did.

"What the hell?" Green Arrow said blankly.

"Meet Vixenique Kitsune-Youkai, Guardian of Illusions and Chaos." Conner said as the streaked girl waved with a grin. "This is her younger twin sister, Crimson Kitsune." He said as the redhead nodded at them. "And finally this is Kendall Kent, formerly Project Match, full Kryptonian clone of Superman and my older twin brother." The clone waved at them even as Kendall tugged Conner back and wrapped his arms around his waist. Conner rolled his eyes at the action, though he allowed it to continue.

"He's extremely overprotective as far as I'm involved and he's pretty quiet." Conner added, ignoring Vixenique's giggles and Crimson's smirk.

"What?!"


	5. Mermaids and Snacks

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing other than my original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Mermaids and Snacks**

"Where did you guys get cake?" Black Canary asked as she entered the Cave. The Team, Senior Members included, were eating a Strawberry Short cake and watching some show on Animal Planet about…mermaids. She blinked when they all pointed at the kitchen without looking away from the TV. What made it even odder was that it had been done in perfect unison. She shivered slightly as she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Inside, she found Conner pulling a tray of brownies out of the oven. He turned and waved when he heard her come in. He placed the brownies next to a plate a full of sandwiches.

"What the hell is going on?" the pale-haired woman asked.

"Oh, it's movie night. I volunteered to make some snacks because one, I've seen this movie at least five times and two, I would rather that they didn't just pig out on chips." Conner said. She raised a brow at the brownies and the leftover cake.

"Hey, I made it. It's healthy, Vix has made me start cooking healthy." Conner shrugged at that. Black Canary raised a brow and Conner shoved a forkful of cake in her mouth. She flailed until she actually tasted the cake.

"You are so making me this whenever I ask." She said.

"You'll have to get in line. Barbra is ready to hire me and everything. And Tim wants me to meet Alfred and compare." Conner said. Canary was more focused on the cake, at least until she heard the last part. She choked slightly as she turned wide eyes on him. He nodded in agreement with her look.

"I know." He said.


	6. Model

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Model**

"So, you're a male model?" Artemis asked. Conner nodded even as Kendall tugged him closer to him on the couch. Conner threw a glare over his shoulder and the teen whined, hiding his face in his twin's neck.

"Stop that Ken. It doesn't work anymore. I'm not falling for that." Conner said as he turned back to the heroes. The female twins were giggling happily, even as Vixenique braided her sister's red locks.

"Yep. I have been for at least a month now." He said as he nodded. The girls nodded as Kendall did the same, resting his chin on his twin's shoulder.

"I'm tired." Kendall said, his voice was a low, gruff growl. Conner rolled his eyes as he reached up and pet some of his hair. The man let a low rumble escape him and his eyes closed.

"And they're models too?" Wally asked. Conner nodded in agreement.

"Never would have expected it." Dick said.

"I didn't either, but that's how things turned out." Conner shrugged, reaching over to keep Vixenique from accidently tugging on her sister's ears. The two blinked before they grinned up at him.

"Arigato Con-tama." The two said.

"Stop calling me jewel." Conner ordered and the twins grinned at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Tama means jewel." He explained.


	7. First Meetings

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**First Meetings**

"Girls, I want you to meet Conner, my little brother." Kendall introduced as he pulled his mirror image forward into the female twins' views. The two were shocked, but quickly noticed the differences between the two.

Conner was shorter than his brother by at least half a foot. He was also paler and not as bulked up, his muscles somewhat leaner than the older male. He also had a different personality and style of dress than Kendall. While Kendall seemed to be very happy that his twin was there, Conner's eye was twitching and he looked close to setting something on fire if he had the chance. Conner also seemed to dress much like a soldier while Kendall liked plaid and button down shirts with a passion that made the twins nervous.

"Hi." Conner greeted softly. Vixenique's eyes went wide and the next thing anyone knew, Conner was on the ground with Vixenique in his lap, squealing and cooing over him.

"What is she doing, what is she doing, what is she doing?!" Conner shrieked in panic as he tried to shake the girl off. The other two teens stared at the scene before trying to separate their siblings.

"Vixen! Get off him!" Crimson yelled as she tugged on her sister's waist. The older twin refused to let go, clinging like a koala with an iron grip. Conner and Kendall were just trying to keep the girl from choking the hell out of him with her grip.

"No! He's mine! He is just so cute!" the older girl squealed. Conner let out a panicked roar as he renewed his struggles.


	8. What The Hell?

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**What The Hell**

"Do I want to know?" Bruce asked as he entered his living room. Settled in the middle of the room were Tim, Jason, and Damien. They had brought a chair from the kitchen and had Dick strapped to it using rope, wires, and duck tape. They had even strapped some over his mouth.

"We're trying to get Dick to admit he has a crush on Conner." Five year old Damien answered as he ate a cookie.

"Young Masters, Mr. Conner is on his way here." Alfred said as he stepped into the room. He didn't even blink at the sight of Dick all tied up and Bruce sighed. Alfred living with them had obviously affected his personality to the maximum.

"Thanks Alfred. Guess that means well have to speed this up." The sixteen year old Jason said.

"I say we sick Kendall on him." Fourteen year old Tim said with a final nod. Dick screeched through his gag as he finally started to squirm. Bruce just sighed and walked away towards his office. He had better things to do then try to make his sons stop.


	9. Diet

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Diet**

"He's getting fat." Conner said simply. The rest of the Team turned to him to see that he was staring at Wolf with deadpan eyes.

"What are you talking about Conner?" Kendall asked. He had spent the night, somehow ending up in his brother's room and cuddling the boy close.

"Wolf. He's getting fat. I've noticed it lately." The younger twin replied.

"W-what? Seriously?" Artemis asked. "How the hell can you tell?"

"He's getting lazy and sleeps more than anything else. Those aren't good signs. Plus, he's starting to look fat." Conner said. "I need to call Kean." He muttered as he walked off, back towards his room.

Three hours later, Kean arrived at the Watchtower and yawned.

"Are you sure you're not just imaging things Con?" he asked. Conner shook his head and called for the large canine. Wolf lumbered in and sat at his owner's feet.

"Oh hell. He is fat." Kean said as soon as he saw Wolf. He growled at that.

"I knew it!" Conner said.

"He needs to go on a diet. More lean red meat, less table scraps, and a lot more running around." Kean said as he managed to get a look in Wolf's mouth.

"That last part might be hard to do here." Conner muttered.

"I'll handle it." Kean said. "I could use a running buddy and who better than another wolf since Yamibri-nee-sama isn't that fond of her wolf form." Conner bit his lip in thought before he nodded in agreement with the Platinum Wolf's idea.

"Let's do it." Conner said. Wolf whined piteously at that as he nudged Conner, turning gold eyes on him. "Sorry buddy. This has to happen. You'll feel better in the long run." Conner said as he pet the wolf's head.

Two months later, Conner smiled happily as Wolf ate his breakfast. He had slimmed down back to his healthy weight and due to the fact that he was eating healthier, his fur shined brightly and he was a lot more energetic. This was something that definitely made Vixen and the rookies happy since they loved playing with him.

"Yep, he was fat. But that diet worked." Conner said as he nodded his head.

"Now if I can get Vix on one so she loses some of those extra inches around her waist." Conner muttered to himself as he walked off.


	10. Favorite

inucrossoverlover: I don't anything aside from my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Favorite**

"Hey Conner?" Zatanna called. Conner looked up from his IPad to stare at her with a raised brow.

"What was your favorite costume from _The Arctic Circle_?" the magician asked. The teen hummed as he leaned back in his seat. Everyone in the relaxation area of the Watchtower looked interested, though some of them were trying to hide it.

"I know, I know!" Vixenique said as she pounced on the male to sit on his lap. His arm automatically went to wrap around her waist to help her keep her balance.

"What's your idea Vix?" He asked with an amused chuckle.

"I say summertime beach fun?" she asked with a head tilt. Conner chuckled again with a headshake.

"No. It was fun, but we stopped that one for a reason remember? We got groped and molested a lot more often when we did that theme." Conner said. The girl hummed in understanding before she went back to thinking.

"Playboy?"

"I was shirtless with bunny ears. Thank god I was working the bar or I'm pretty sure I would have been jumped." Conner said with an eye roll.

"Winter Wonderland?" she asked.

"Fun, but it was that freaking cold in there for a reason and it wasn't just for the theme." Conner shrugged.

"Earth's Defenders?"

"I actually did like that costume, but not my favorite." Conner said after a moment of thought.

"Of course you did. You were covered in war paint and it was awesome! Majorly hot by the way." She said, adding the last part absent-mindedly. Conner threw his head back and laughed at that.

"Okay, I give, what's your favorite theme?" the girl asked.

"I liked the Maid Café theme the most." Conner said as his laughter finally came to a stop. Vixenique and every hero all blinked at that before the girl slapped her forehead.

"It's because it's the most you've ever wore at one time isn't it?" she asked in deadpan. The grin she received proved her statement true.

"Demons and Angels come in a close second after that with Alice in Wonderland being third." Conner said as he rested his head against the girl's shoulder.

"I guess you were a pretty cute butler and people definitely liked you calling them master. Your Succubus side was definitely a good idea for Demons and Angels and damn did you make a hot Cheshire Cat." Vixenique said after a moment of thought. Conner chuckled yet again as he shifted the girl to sit on his thigh while his other hand went back to his IPad.

All of the heroes just blinked and stared at each other in shock. Well most of them were anyway.

"Conner! I want pictures of all of your Theme Costumes!" Zatanna said with the rest of the female members of the Team joining in their agreement. Conner's squeak rang out along with Vixenique's demented cackle of amusement.


	11. BatDaddy

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**BatDaddy**

"Hey Con, who's your favorite hero?" Tim asked one day. Conner removed his arm from his eyes and blinked at the youngest Bat. Said male flushed lightly at that and Conner smiled, reaching over to ruffle his hair, much to his annoyance. Damien settled on the teen's chest fast asleep, mumbled softly and settled down. The two were babysitting both Damien and AJ aka Arthur Jr, son of Aquaman. The other five year old was using Wolf as a bed, flopping across his back. The large canine, used to it from his trips to Haven and being used a plush toy there by the demon children, was quite content to lay there and rest right along with them. Speaking of the children of Haven, they were there as well.

The Nekomata Twins, Shiki and Kira, were fast asleep in their kitten forms in the window. Yukiko and Catya were passed out on a soft blanket. Terra had her head resting on Tim's leg while Sora was currently sucking her thumb as she rested on the other girl's legs.

"Can I ask why?" Conner asked.

"Just want to know." Tim muttered in embarrassment.

"I'd say…Batman." Conner said. Tim choked on his water as he whipped around to stare at the other male without waking the two little girls.

"Come on, he's awesome period, one of the few humans in the League and the only one without any type of powers and he kicks ass and takes names. Plus, he's essentially been adopted by the members of the Team as a father figure." Conner shrugged.

"Not sure if that scares me or not." He added and Tim nodded in agreement.

"That supports that theory." Tim muttered.

"Theory?" Conner asked with a head tilt.

"Well, when you were in Jamaica, we wondered which member of the League you and the Kitsune Twins were most like and we all said that you're like Batman the most." Tim explained.

"Hmm. Cool." Conner said after a moment of thought. They both looked up when the doors opened and Batman entered. He took a sweep of the room, taking in all the napping toddlers before he nodded and turned away.

"Does this mean I can call him BatDaddy?" Conner asked in amusement once Batman had exited the room.

"Only if you have a death wish!" Tim laughed at that.


	12. Mini Members

inucrossoverlover: I don't anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Mini Members**

The League, now very much used to their meetings being interrupted by members of the Elemental Guardians and the insanity that followed them, only just looked up when the door was kicked open. Vixenique, as Insanity, stood there and she looked pissed.

Crimson followed behind her with Conner following. The odd thing was that the male was in his Succubus form and if his flailing tail was anything to go by, this was not going to end well.

"The Light will go down tonight! Either by your hands or ours!" Vixenique roared as she slammed a fist on the table.

"Vix-nee, at least explain first." Crimson hissed from between clenched teeth.

"There is nothing to explain!" the older twin roared out.

"Both of you, shut up." Conner said calmly as he walked forward. He stopped a few steps away from the door and turned, crouching down. He held out a hand and made soft cooing sounds. In warily stepped a bunch of small children, they glanced around the room in shock and fear, Kendall behind them.

"Conner, who are these children?" Batman asked.

"Wanna introduce yourselves guys or do you want me to do it?" Conner asked.

"W-we'll do it." A male voice piped up as a small five year old boy stepped forward. He had black hair, gray eyes, and pale skin, and he was eying Superman in fear, which raised many brows.

"A-Adam Kent. I'm formerly the Project Ultimate Titan, the second project to be a Kryptonian hybrid. I was created using the DNA of Superman and a woman named Lois Lane." The boy said as he clung to Conner's leg and hid his face. Well, that explained the looks he was shooting Superman, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I'm Bryant Wayne. I was Project Batman Beyond, call me that and I'll stab you in the eye. I was created using Batman's and the Joker's DNA." A four year old boy with green streaked black hair and deep blue eyes said.

"You all suck. I'm Daniela Prince, the daughter of Wonder Woman and Black Canary. I was project Black Wonder." A small two year old girl with black hair with golden blonde bangs, blue eyes, and a scowl said. Conner flicked her forehead slightly and she pouted up at him.

"Language." He warned. She nodded even as her pout deepened.

"Jason Jordan-Stewart, formally Project GL. I was created using the DNA of the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart." A small five year old African-American boy with brown hair and green eyes said in an emotionless voice. He was also poked in the forehead and he stared at Conner.

"Hi! I'm Marina Curry, I was formerly Project Aquarius! I'm the daughter of Aquaman and Aqualad." The three year old light-skinned African-American girl with silvery-blue eyes and blonde hair said happily.

"I'm Alexander "Alex" Queen. I'm the son of Green Arrow and Black Canary. I was Project Black Arrow." A small blonde boy of four said with a slight glare.

"I'mMayAllen! I'mtwoandI'mthedaughterofTheFlashandKidFlash! !" a small girl of two greeted at super speed. She had auburn hair and blue green eyes. It was obvious from her introduction alone exactly what hero she was created from. (Translation: I'm May Allen! I'm two and I'm the daughter of The Flash and Kid Flash! I was Project Flash Girl aka Speed! Hi!)

"We're the Neo-Justice League!" the children greeted with a salute.

"W-what the hell?!" sounded throughout the room.


	13. Papa

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything aside from my original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Papa** (Continuation of Mini Members)

"They were created by the Light?" Wonder Woman asked as she stared at Daniela. The Neo-Justice League members were sitting on the table staring at their parents. The Team had been called as well, and were staring at the toddlers. Damien had climbed on the table and was staring at Bryant, who was doing the same.

"Yep. They were going to be grown into adults and take you all down." Conner said with a nod. Vixenique was cuddled under his arm while Crimson clung to her. Kendall was on his other side, pulling his twin into a hug with his arms around his waist.

"So guys, anything you want to say?" Vixenique asked, now much calmer.

"Want Con-Con!" Adam whined. The others all made similar whines as they turned to Conner. Said male blinked in shock at that.

"W-what the hell?" Conner asked in a panic.

"They like you." Kendall said. "Can't blame them." He added.

"Not the time!" Conner hissed as he turned to the toddlers. All of them were whining in annoyance as they reached for him. He sighed as he walked over to the table and took a seat. The children all crawled over to him, Adam claiming his older brother's lap with May, since she was the youngest. The others all settled either next to him on the arm rests and on the table. They were all staring at him with wide-eyes and he waved slightly.

"Papa." May said and everyone blinked when she pointed at Conner.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" the rest of the toddlers started chanting and Conner went wide-eyed in shock.

"Eh?!" his screech echoed through the entire Watchtower.


	14. Fever

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything aside from my own characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Fever**

Conner Kent rolled over in his bed and sneezed. He currently had a fever and Red Tornado had banned everyone else from coming near him because it was so contagious. He groaned as he buried his face in his pillow.

"Being sick sucks!" Conner complained. A sneeze escaped him a second later and he tried to suffocate himself in his pillow. A beep caught his attention and he glanced at his phone.

"Get on online and chat." He read the text. He sniffed and grabbed his laptop. He started it up and logged on to Skype.

"Hi Conner!" Vixen greeted while Crimson and Kendall leaned against her shoulders. The two waved happily at him and he smiled, before sneezing again.

"You sound terrible." Crimson stated and he glared at her.

"You suck." Conner sniffed unhappily.

"Calm down Connie. You'll feel better soon." Kendall chuckled.

"Soon needs to be sooner than now." Conner said.

"Don't worry Conner. You'll get better soon. And we'll send you some entertainment." Vixenique said. Conner raised a brow at that. "Sorry, Koori is calling us for another shoot. See ya soon Connie! Check your email!" They all said before they signed off. Connie smiled at the quick chat and logged onto his email. A happy squeal left him when he found a bunch of links for some of his favorite books.

Three days later, Conner's fever finally broke. At around the same time, a box of deliveries in Conner's name showed up at the teen's apartment, later brought to the Watchtower by Kendall. He gave his brother the package and then teen grinned happily as he hugged the package to his chest.

"Yay! So happy!" Conner grinned as he ripped the package open. He pulled out a t-shirt and a bunch of books and rubbed the shirt against his cheek and smiled happily.

"No way! You got a _Hunger Games_ shirt! No way! That one's limited edition with cast signatures!" Cassie yelled when she caught sight of the shirt.

"I know." Conner grinned with a giggle.

"I hate you." Cassie said.

"I know!" Conner said.


	15. Hot Topic

inucrossoverlover: I don't anything aside from my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Hot Topic ****(Fever Interlude)**

"Hot Topic? Isn't that that store that Vixi is in love with?" Conner asked himself as he sneezed again.

"Being sick sucks!" he cried as he started surfing the stores website. He raised a brow as something caught his attention.

"So cool!" he said with a grin. He clicked on a picture and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh hell no." he growled as he placed a bet. For the next three hours he continued upping his bet until he won.

"Yes!" he cried out. Another sneeze escaped him and he sniffed as he typed out his mailing and billing address.

"Hopefully I'll be better by the time it gets here." He muttered under his breath.


	16. Ducklings

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Ducklings**

"Hey guys." Conner greeted as he walked into the living room. He had just returned from a photo shoot with the members of Haven. Everyone waved before they all blinked at him. Or to be more accurate, at something behind him. Conner peered over his shoulder to find two little girls trailing behind him.

The first was all of two and appeared to be about two feet in height. She had soft sky blue hair with a white headband. Her eyes were a soft silver color and wide, framed by sky blue lashes. She was slightly tanned. She wore a white dress with a multitude of petticoats underneath the skirt to make it puff out. Sky blue designs rested on the dress hems. On her feet were white thigh-highs, complete with the same blue designs that were on the dress. On her feet were simple white boots.

The second appeared to be two as well and was an inch taller than the other girl. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders in a similar style to a bob, just slightly longer bangs in the front that fall to her shoulders while the back falls to the nape of neck. Her eyes were a bright emerald green color that glinted in the light. She was small and slightly tanned with a slender figure. She wore a spring green kimono style top and black shorts. On her feet were black gym shoes with green laces.

"Sora, Terra? What are you guys doing here?" Conner asked. The two clung to his legs and he sighed at that as he waddled over to the couch and flopped down, pulling the two little girls into his lap.

"Hi! I'm Sora Megumi!" the light-haired girl waved happily.

"I am Terra Chikyu. Hello." The brown-haired girl said.

"So why are you two in these forms?" Conner asked.

"Thought it would easier to stay with you." Both girls replied and brows rose in confusion.

"Think you can take on your real forms? You don't have to if you don't want to." Conner said. There were flashes of sky blue and emerald green light. When it died down, two six inch figures floated up to land on Conner's shoulders. They were essentially twenty year old versions of the two little girls that had just been there. There were slight differences to their outfits as well.

Terra now wore an emerald green kimono style top that bared her mid-riff and her flat toned stomach with spring green trimming. She also wore a black mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh, leaving her legs on display with an emerald and spring green ribbon wrapped around her left one. On her feet were black geta sandals with a green trim.

Sora's outfit hadn't changed much. She wore a strapless white mini-dress that reached mid-thigh with a multitude of petticoats underneath the skirt to make it puff out. Sky blue designs rested on the dress hems. On her feet were white thigh-highs, complete with the same blue designs that were on the dress. On her feet were simple white heeled boots.

"They're Unison Devices. Advanced pieces of magical technology with a human-esque form and their own thoughts and personalities" Conner explained as the two waved at everyone. "The two of them were only recently created, so they tend to take on the forms of the toddlers you just saw."

"Con-tama?" Terra asked. Conner hummed at her.

"I'm hungry." The girl said and Sora nodded in agreement.

"I guess it is about time for you guys to get some food in you." Conner said. The two Unison Devices were surrounded in flashes of light. They were then in their toddler forms and they clung to Conner's hands as he stood up. He headed for the kitchen and they trailed after him in a line with Sora in front.

"Am I the only one…?" Cassie asked.

"You mean thinking about ducklings? Then no, you aren't the only one." Zatanna said. The two girls shared a look and squealed at the cuteness of it all.

"So, does that mean that they see Conner as their parent?" La'gaan asked. There were nods all around and everyone had to aw slightly at that.

Conner reentered the room, the two girls still trailing behind him like the ducklings they were compared to. They were munching on some cookies while Conner placed a plate of sandwiches on the table. He turned back to them and raised a brow. They grinned sheepishly as they handed him the cookies and took seats on either side of him.

"So, ducklings?" Conner asked with a raised brow and an amused smirk.


	17. Babysitting

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Babysitting**

"Con-Con!" a multitude of children's voices shouted and that was what caught most of the League's attention. A stampede of children, all under the age of six rushed through the Watchtower. Everyone shook their heads, realizing exactly what day of the week it was. Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, Conner would babysit the children of the League. That formally consisted of just AJ and Damien, but with the discovery of the Neo-Justice League, they had also been included because all of them adored Conner. The Children of Haven were also included, mainly because the Guardians were constantly busy and they enjoyed knowing that the six of them weren't all alone at Haven Castle.

Conner stood in the exact middle of the Watchtower, waiting for the children. He wore a black tank top, green cameo print pants, and black combat boots. His long hair was in a ponytail while a whistle hung around his neck.

"Atten hut!" Conner said and the children all formed a single file line in front of him.

"Hello my mini recruits. Today, we're going to do things a little differently." Conner said. The children all stared and blinked at him.

"I figured that you've all been inside way to much lately, so we're going to the park." Conner said. He winced at the loud shrieks and giggles that response got him.

"Park!" May said.

"Park! Park! Park! Park!" all of the children started chanting and Conner grinned.

"We'll be taking Vixenique along with us. She's just below me in the chain of command today, so listen to her." Conner said sternly and the children all let out an affirmative sound.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Vixenique said as she appeared out of nowhere. She wore a similar outfit to Conner. It consisted of a black tank top that bared her mid-riff, a green cameo print mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh and black heeled combat boots that reached mid-calf.

"Then let's get going shall we?" Conner said and the girl nodded as a swirling black, white, and purple portal opened next to her.

"Alright pair up. Ad, you're with Bry. Dani and Alex, Jas and Rina, May, you're with me. Shiki and Kira, Sora and Terra, Yukiko and Catya. Stay with your buddy at all times. Any questions?" Conner asked.

"Why do I have to stay with you Con-Con?" May asked.

"Because you're smaller and younger than the others and I don't want you getting lost." Conner smiled kindly down at the girl as he patted her on the head. She gestured to be picked up and Conner did so, unable to deny the girl her request.

"So, we're ready?" Conner asked, directing this towards the girl at his side.

"Yep. We got snacks, a picnic for lunch, some toys, extra clothes, and a First Aid kit. I think that's about it." Vixenique said as she held up a backpack. Conner nodded in agreement and they gestured the children through. They didn't have to be told twice as they ran through the portal, with the two teenagers behind them.

Four hours later the group returned, with twelve happily exhausted children and a sleeping two year old. Conner had a look on his face that showed he was in a daze. Vixenique was giggling next to him.

He shook his head as he made the toddlers follow him to his room, where he had a large futon set up for this purpose alone. Once they were all fast asleep in his room, he walked towards the kitchen and leaned against the counter as Vixenique moved around making something for the two of them to munch on.

"You're still thinking about that?" she asked. Conner flushed lightly as he nodded.

"I-I can't believe that just happened." He muttered.

"So you got asked out on a date, big deal!" Vixenique chuckled.

"B-but he asked me out after he saw me calm down a major toddler meltdown!" Conner protested.

"So he likes that you can handle kids, calm down. Why not try one date? If you don't like him, don't call him back. Here ya go." Vixenique suggested as she placed a hamburger and fries in front of him. He smiled at her as she placed a matching plate on the table while he walked over and grabbed them each some soda.

"I guess you're right." Conner sighed.

"And on the plus side, this will help with those crushes on Kaldur and Dick you have." Vixenique added as she popped a fry in her mouth. Conner squeaked and flushed at that.

"S-shut up Vixen! I already know those crushes are going nowhere! I know I need to get over them! Jeez! I don't need you to broadcast to the whole world that they exist." Conner pouted unhappily. Vixenique chuckled at that. Outside of the kitchen, Dick and Kaldur shared a look.


	18. AJ

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**AJ**

"Hi Aquaman, is something wrong?" Conner asked when the male entered the Cave, looking somewhat panicked.

"Ah, hello Superboy. I was wondering if Kaldur-ahm is here?" the King of Atlantis asked hurriedly. Conner shook his head in negative.

"He left a little while ago on a mission." Conner answered. "Is there something you need?" he asked, not used to seeing the normally calm man look so panicked.

"I was hoping that Kaldur would look after Arthur Jr for me while I go on a mission, but since he's gone..." Arthur said.

"I'll look after him." Conner said. Arthur blinked at him.

"I can handle it. Don't worry." Conner grinned. Arthur ran an eye over him and nodded slowly. He left and returned ten minutes later with a small baby of about one. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, looking much like his father; however he had a heart shaped face, which he apparently gained from his mother. The baby cooed at the sight of Conner and beckoned for him. Conner took the baby from his father and rocked him slightly. Arthur Jr cooed happily as he tugged on the teen's shirt, more specifically, the red S-Shield on his chest. Arthur smiled before he realized the time and rushed out of the Cave. Conner glanced down at the baby, who giggled and smiled and Conner smiled back.

Three hours later, the Team and the Mentors all returned to the Cave and blinked in shock at what they found. They found Conner lying on his stomach, Arthur Jr. settled on his back. There were, oddly enough, toys and soft plush toys settled everywhere around the living room. The baby was fast asleep, gnawing on a teething ring. Wolf was actually chewing on some of the toys as well.

"Conner? What is he chewing on?" Arthur asked. Conner looked up at that and glanced at the child on his back. The baby yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Dada!" Arthur Jr squealed at that sight of his father.

"It's a teething ring. You freeze it and it sooths a baby's teeth when they start to grow in by numbing their gums." Conner explained. "He started crying and I thought he was just upset that you left, at least until he bit me, and Wolf."

"Where did you get all of these toys?" Artemis asked.

"Store." Conner explained with a shrug. He blinked when the baby tugged on his hair.

"What's up AJ?" he asked as he turned to the baby. He blinked when the baby tossed the ring at his forehead. "Don't be mean." Conner said with a chuckle as he handed the baby the ring back. Said blonde cheered happily at that.

"Con! Con! Con!" AJ chanted happily as he waved the ring around.

"Yeah, I'm here AJ." Conner said as he balanced the baby on his back as he nearly fell off.

"Wof! Wof!" he cried as he reached for the giant canine. He was licked in response and the baby laughed hysterically.

"Wow. He's a really good babysitter." Arthur said with a blink. There were nods all around at that as everyone blinked in shock.


	19. Damien

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Damien**

Nineteen year old Conner Kent looked up at the scream that came from the living room. This was the third day in the row that this had happened and he sighed. He climbed to his feet and exited the room, finding the source of the screams in the form of one two year old Damien Wayne. The toddler currently had a handful of knives and was throwing them at the members of his team, who were hiding behind a couch.

"Damien." He said and the assassin trained toddler turned to him.

"Go away!" the baby cried out and Conner raised a brow.

"Stop being a spoiled brat." Conner said simply. The toddler pouted unhappily as his cheeks puffed out.

"Not a brat!" he said.

"Really, cause you're just throwing a temper tantrum because Batman left." Conner replied. Damien's blue eyes watered slightly as he threw a knife at Conner's throat. The teen caught it and flicked it so that it stabbed into the ground. Damien blinked at that before throwing another. Conner once again caught it and stabbed it into the ground.

"Cool." Damien said with wide-eyes. "Do it again! Do it again!" he chanted. Conner sighed as he nodded and the rest of the Team slowly eased their way from behind their hiding spot.

"So, we just had to entrain him in a dangerous way, and he would've been fine?" Tula asked.

"Is this even safe?" Megan asked.

"Well, he is indestructible." Jason said, wincing at the fact that Conner caught yet another knife.

"What the hell?" Nightwing asked when he and Batman entered the Cave. Damien was settled on Conner's lap, finger painting and humming happily. Conner was currently reading a book for school. He looked up and waved at the two. The odd thing about the entire scene was the fact that the rest of the Team was giving them a wide berth, staying on the other side of the living room. There were also knives littering the area around the clone and the toddler.

"Dad!" Damien said as he pounced on his father's leg. He was patted on the head before he hurried back over to Conner.

"What's with the knives?" Nightwing asked warily.

"He was throwing them at the others, so I had to get his attention somehow. He likes the fact that I can catch them no matter what." Conner shrugged at that. There were shocked looks all around at that.

"Can Con look after me from now on?" Damien asked.


	20. Sora and Terra

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything aside from my original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Sora and Terra**

"Unison Devices?" a male voice asked and the two tiny newborn devices yawned, waking up for the first time. They stared up at the male who stood above them. He had deep black hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. He raised a brow when he noticed that the two were awake.

"Hi there you two." He said as he held his hands down for the two tiny beings to climb on. He bright the two up so that they could see everyone.

"So you two have names?" the male asked. The two shook their heads in negative.

"I'm Conner Kent, she's Kitsune-Youkai Vixenique, and that's Youkai Raito, he created the two of you." Conner said. The two stared at the other two before they went back to staring at Conner.

"Um, why are they staring at me?" Conner asked with a raised brow.

"I think they imprinted on you." Raito said as he raised a brow.

"They see me as their parent?" Conner asked as he blinked a few times. Vixenique giggled happily at that information. Raito nodded in agreement with that.

"So I get to name them." Conner said as he studied the two. "Megumi Sora and Chikyu Terra." He said as he pointed at first the light-haired girl and then the dark-haired girl. The two blinked before they smiled, placing kisses on his cheeks.

"Papa!" the two giggled happily. Conner blinked at the two.


	21. Oops

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Oops**

"Wow! When did Yamibri get this?" Conner asked as he entered Hell Manor. He was talking about the large 90 inch flat screen that sat on the TV stand.

"It was just delivered." Yamibri answered as she entered the living room. She nodded at the hybrid clone and he nodded right back.

"Cool!" Vixenique said as she poked it. All of a sudden the stand it was on wobbled slightly before it broke. Everyone stared at the broken flat screen before Conner grabbed Vixen's arm and dragged her away quickly.

"Open a portal, open a portal, open a portal!" he said hurriedly. "Now!" he said and Vixenique quickly did so and they dived through. They managed to miss Yamibri snapping out of her shock and her roar of pure rage.


	22. Bad Positions

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Bad Positions**

"Something wrong Big Brother?" Conner asked as he sat down next to his brother. The male was flopped across his bed. He had stopped bothering to figure out how he kept getting inside his room. The older twin muttered unhappily as he buried his face in his brother's pillows.

"Don't feel well." He muttered softly.

"You don't feel sick. What's wrong?" Conner asked as he pet his brother's hair. Kendall murmured as he purred softly.

"Back hurts. Tense." Kendall finally spit out.

"Would a massage make you feel better?" Conner asked. Kendall nodded and Conner sighed, kicking off his boots and climbing up to settle on his brother's hips. He pushed his brother's shirt upwards and started rubbing circles in his back and the male groaned softly at the feeling.

Conner continued pressing into his brother's back, his eyes narrowing as he exerted more pressure to work out the knots in his brother's back. Kendall groaned in pleasure at the feeling and he sighed contently.

"That feels good." Kendall sighed happily.

"If it gets like this again, tell me so I can help you. This has to hurt." Conner ordered and Kendall hummed in reply. The two didn't notice that the door to his bedroom opened. They also weren't aware of both Kaldur's and Dick's dropped jaws as they took in the sight.

"If doing that means that you help me relax, then I'm all for it. Just so long as you don't sit on me. You're kind of heavy." Kendall teased. Conner let loose a noise as he pressed down on his brother's back. The larger male groaned in pain at that. "It's on." Kendall said as he flipped the two of them over.

Conner squeaked as he stared up at his older twin. He glared before he noticed something and his eyes widened.

"D-Dick, Kal?" he asked nervously as he paled slightly. Kendall blinked as he glanced over his shoulder and paled.

"H-hi?" Kendall said as he realized the two's position. Conner was currently pinned to his bed, with his larger brother pinning him down while sitting between his spread legs with his shirt pushed up to his neck. Their faces were inches apart and Conner's wrists were currently pinned above his head. The two flushed and squeaked embarrassedly.

"U-um, I'll come back another time." Dick said as he turned and walked out of the room, red as Wally's hair. Kaldur coughed nervously before he turned and did the same. The two shared a look and groaned as Kendall flopped onto Conner.

On the beach, Kaldur and Dick shared a look.

"Did that really just happen?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, it did. That image is going to keep me awake for days." Dick groaned. Kaldur nodded in agreement with that. There would be a lot of wet dreams happening from the scene the two had just managed to walk in on, mainly due to Dick's crush on Conner and Kaldur's attraction to Kendall.

"You two stumbled upon another situation where Con and Ken were in a sexual position?" Vixenique asked as she leaned over the two sprawled out males. Crimson stood next to her and blinked. The two nodded in agreement and the twins grinned and giggled.

"It's always you two." Vixenique giggled at them as the two started towards the Cave entrance. They sighed in agreement with that.


	23. Kendall

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Kendall**

"M-Match?" Conner asked in shock as he stared at the sleeping male. Conner had been visiting Haven and the twins had said they had something to show him. This had been his surprise and man was he surprised. He turned to the two in shock and Vixenique smiled at him while Crimson nodded.

"H-how?" he asked softly as he leaned over to stroke his larger mirror image's dark black locks. He could see that the male's skin was darker tanned then his and he was more bulked up. The man stirred, though he settled down at the soothing touch.

"We found him. The Light was going to terminate him but we managed to save him in time. Suri-chan managed to save his mind and we used some of your DNA as a blueprint using some of Eclipse's DNA to stabilize him. He's completely normal and sane." Crimson said and Conner stared at her before a slow smile spread across his face. They were unaware of the largest male's stirring until his eyes opened. He blinked up at Conner's face until his eyes widened. Conner yelped as he was grabbed and groaned as his back hit the couch. He stared up at what would be his brother and felt his pulse jump in fear at the sight of those emotionless eyes. The man wasn't trying to attack him yet, so that was a plus in his favor.

"Kr." Match said softly as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against the smaller males.

"No, Conner." He corrected. Match's black sclera blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"Conner?" Match asked as his head tilted slightly.

"Yeah, Conner Kent, that's my name. And you, you are Kendall Kent, my older twin." Conner said as he stared at his brother's eyes. The man blinked before a soft smile spread across his lips and his eyes closed in pleasure. Conner squeaked as he was pulled into a kiss and his eyes widened.

"Mnph!" he squeaked as he pushed against Kendall's shoulders, especially when his tongue slipped inside his mouth. Vixenique was giggled while Crimson had a smirk on her face. The two shared a high-five at that.

"K-Kendall! What the hell?!" Conner said as his cheeks flushed bright red. He stared up at his copy in shock.

"Did, did I not do something right? Vixenique and Crimson said that's how I should greet you." Kendall asked in confusion. Conner's eye twitched and he glared at the two girls. They giggled nervously before they turned and ran out of the room.

"No Kendall. You can't greet me or anyone you're not in a relationship with like that." Conner sighed.

"But I liked doing that with you." Kendall pouted unhappily and Conner twitched, realizing that he would have to deal with his brother's social awkwardness.

_'Is this what the others dealt with when they first found me?'_ he ideally wondered as he stroked his brother's hair. The male let out a low rumble similar to a purr and he smiled, realizing that he might be able to deal with it.


	24. Crimson

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Crimson**

"Where the hell are you taking me Vixen?" Conner sighed. He had known the girl for all of a few weeks and he had to admit that she was totally awesome, even if she was weird and crazy.

"I want you to meet someone really important to me." Vixenique said as she tugged him along.

"Who?" Conner asked warily. The last time this had happened, he had met the princes of Haven and he had been hit on forever.

"Don't worry! She'll like you!" Vixenique said. "Hopefully." She muttered under her breath and Conner raised a brow.

"There she is!" the girl cheered. "Crimson!" she called and the redhead standing outside of the café they were headed for turned and raised a brow at the sight of them. Conner took her in and blinked at her.

The woman was about eighteen. Her hair was a bright crimson color that brushes against mid-back with black tips. Her eyes were a bright baby blue color. She was tanned with an athletic build with a C-cup chest and feminine hips and stood at 5'8. She wore a simple black sundress that reached mid-thigh with a bright red jacket over it. There were hints of blue on the edges of her clothes. On her feet were black heeled boots with red designs. Around her neck was a black collar with a red jewel in the shape of a flame with a black chain going around it.

"Hi Crim!" Vixenique cheered as she pounced on the girl with a hug. The redhead returned it and placed a kiss on Vixenique's forehead.

"Crim-chan, this is Conner Kent, my best friend!" Vixenique said excitedly. "Con-tama, this is Kitsune Crimson, my younger twin!" she concluded.

"Are you sure she's the younger one?" Conner asked with a raised brow. The smallest girl's eye twitched and she glared while Crimson raised an amused brow.

"I like you." Crimson said.

"Don't worry. It won't last." Conner said as he shook her hand. The redhead smirked at him and he shared the look.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Crimson asked.

"They have hot chocolate?" Conner asked and Vixenique cheered happily at both the fact that her sister and adopted brother were getting along and the thought of chocolate. The two smiled at her as she dragged them inside the café.


	25. Hair

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Hair**

"You're hair is getting pretty long Conner." Crimson commented as her sister toyed with the male's shoulder blade length black locks. Conner glanced at her and then ran a hand through his hair, disturbing the older girl's hair twirling.

"I guess you're right. Never really paid it much attention. Think I should cut it?" he asked.

"No!" both twins cried and the rest of the café turned to them. Kendall, who had been grabbing them some muffins, raised a brow as he placed the muffins on the table.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"You can't cut your hair Conner! It's so awesome!" Vixenique said as she toyed with it again. Conner chuckled at the girl and allowed her to play with his hair, leaning over slightly. The girl giggled happily at that.

"You shouldn't cut it. It frames your face and fits you really well at this length. Besides, we look less alike this way." Kendall said as he leaned over, tugging on a lock of his twin's hair. Conner flushed lightly at that and smiled at his brother.

"You probably should get it trimmed somewhat, at least your bangs. They're starting to get a little uncontrolled." Crimson added as she took a bite of her regular muffin. Both Conner and Vixenique were addicted to chocolate and while Kendall and Crimson weren't as fond of it as they were they did like it. The younger clone nodded in agreement with that.

"I guess so. Oh, chocolate chips are inside the muffins." He breathed as he split open the freshly baked muffin. He moaned softly at the scent of melting chocolate. The others all laughed and they started snacking.

"Oh oh oh! That means I get to play with your hair!" Vixenique giggled happily and Conner smiled, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I swear you two are going to rot your teeth out." Kendall said with a head shake.

"But you keep giving us junk to snack on." The two countered smugly and Crimson had to snicker at that. Kendall pouted unhappily at that and stayed quiet.


	26. Dentist

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Dentist**

"Hey Conner. What happened?" Megan asked when the male entered the Watchtower. He had Catya and Yukiko with him, the younger girl in his arms. They both had balloons tied around their wrists and the light-haired child was toying with her teeth for some reason. Everyone else turned to them and Catya buried her face in his shoulder.

"Hey guys. We just came from the dentist." Conner explained as he sat the smaller girl on the couch. She whined at the movement as she reached for him.

"Shh Kitty Cat. It's alright." Conner cooed as he stroked her hair. Her eyes were drooping sleepily and she yawned sleepily.

"Night night Kitten." Yukiko said as she patted her on the head. The girl pouted unhappily and her eyes teared up. The older girl whined as she climbed up on the couch and cuddled her sister, who returned it and slowly fell asleep. Yukiko returned the cuddling and Conner patted on her head in thanks. She smiled up at him in glee.

"Catya was not happy to have her teeth looked at. Having mine checked along with Yuki was the only way to convince her to do it. No cavities either. Take that Ken." Conner said as he stretched. His shirt rose up and everyone caught a glimpse of a bandage on his left hip.

"Con? What happened?" Wally asked as he pointed out the bandage.

"Lost a bet with Vixen." He explained as he shoved some of his hair over his shoulder. He refused to elaborate.


	27. Tattoos

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing other than my own original characters and the plots for these drabbles.

**Tattoos**

"You want to what?" Conner asked as he stared at his best friend. Next to him, Crimson and Kendall started at the girl as well.

"I want to make a bet." Vixenique repeated with an eye roll.

"Sure." the threesome said after a glance at each other.

"Great, if I win, you all get tattoos of my choice where I want them." The older twin said with a smirk.

"And if we win?" Conner asked.

"I won't force any clothes on you and I'll make you all the cookies you can eat." She replied and the others all nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe we lost." Kendall sighed three days later. He had already gotten his tattoo, of a set of black claw marks going around his right side from his six pack to his back. Next to him, Crimson nodded even as she rubbed at the bandage on her left bicep. It was the symbol of the Hellfire Kitsune clan in burgundy.

"Oh shut up." Conner muttered as he laid on his side. Vixenique had chosen for him to get a tattoo that went around his left thigh and ended on his hip. It was of a white snake with silvery green stripes and gray eyes. He tensed his muscles at the feeling of the needle and he rested his head against his arm.

"How did you convince me of this again?" Conner asked as his eyes went half-lidded.

"Where did you get this outfit?" Kendall asked as he eyed his brother. Conner flushed and glared at his brother.

"Don't you dare answer that question!" He threatened darkly and Vixenique stayed quiet out of fear. Conner was going along with her bet, but she wasn't willing to test his temper.

"Alright. I think we're done." The tattoo artist said as he wiped away the last of the ink from coloring in the snake. Conner grinned happily as he stretched and rubbed at his thigh. The artist then wrapped the tattoo to keep it from being irritated.


	28. Reveal

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Reveal**

"Oh god I hurt." Conner grumbled as he entered the living room. He was limping and keeping most of his weight off his left leg.

"What's wrong Conner?" Cassis asked.

"Remember that bet I lost with Vix?" Conner asked. There were nods all around at that. "Well her stupid bet hurts!" he whined.

"What the hell did she convince you to do?" Jason asked. Dick was too distracted by Conner's pain to smack his brother. Tim on the other hand was not and slapped his older brother. "OW!" Jason said.

"Tattoo." Conner muttered as he buried his face in his arms.

"Seriously?! I wanna see!" Cassie demanded.

"I am not stripping." Conner said. He winced at the squeals that escaped the girls at that.

"Strip or I'll do it for you." Zatanna said with a smile. Conner eyed her and sighed, knowing that the girl would go through with her threat.

He grumbled as he stood and stripped out of his pants. The mentors had entered at Zatanna's threat and before they could say something, everyone spied the bandage that wrapped around his left thigh and ended on his hip.

"Let's see! Let's see! Let's see!" the rookies all chanted and Conner sighed, moving to remove the bandage.

"Wow." Everyone said when they actually saw the full tattoo. It was of a white snake that wrapped around his left thigh and the head ended on his hip. The snake had silvery green stripes and bright gray eyes.

"Oh wow. That is awesome." Jason said.

"It looks so realistic." Cassie said as she leaned forward.

"Vix shelled out big time money to get me and the others these tattoos." Conner said.

"Others?" Dick asked.

"Crim and Ken too. We lost that bet big time." Conner said as he stroked the snake. He winced and pulled his hand away.

"It's a little inflamed." Megan noticed as she peered closer.

"Yeah it is. Probably my fault. I was sleeping on my left leg and didn't bandage it." Conner said.

"How long ago did you get it?" Tim questioned.

"Three days ago." Conner said. He wasn't aware of the shocked looks that most of the heroes had on their faces.


	29. Scent

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Scent**

"Conner, what are you doing?" Artemis asked as she entered the living room. Conner looked up from his laptop and glanced at her. She gestured to the area around him and he ahhed in understanding.

"Making bath salt for the twins. Their birthday is coming up and I decided to make them something." Conner said. The rest of the Team had wandered in at his response and stared at him.

"W-what?" he asked nervously.

"Why don't you just buy them some bath salts?" Wally asked with a head tilt.

"The girls don't like them. The scents are way to strong and cover up their natural scents. That's dangerous, especially on missions where they get separated. Demons tend to use scent to track one another down." Conner explained before he went back to his laptop.

"Then don't you have to know what the girls smell like naturally?" Garfield asked. Conner nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, I do. I've gotten scents that match as close to the girls as possible. There are some things you just can't replicate." Conner said as he turned back to the scents lined up before him.

"Crimson smells like vanilla, cinnamon, and a slight hint of mint. Vixenique smells like lavender, jasmine, vanilla, and the scent of rain. I can't find anything that replicates the rain part, so it's being left out." Conner said as he picked up one of the bottles. He poured some of it into two separate containers and the scent of vanilla could be smelled.

"Hey, since you know what the twins smell like, do you know what we smell like?" Cassie asked as she and the others all took seats to watch Conner work.

"Yep. You smell like some type of sweet flower, probably some type of fruit flower. There's also the scent of rope and something that can only be described as thunder." Conner said as he never looked up.

"I smell like thunder?" Cassie asked in shock.

"Yep, you share that with Wonder Woman. It might belong to all Amazons now that I think about it. It's like that scent during a thunder storm. Both attracting people and warning them to stay away." Conner explained. Cassie flushed lightly at that.

"Cool, what about Sis?" Garfield asked.

"Sunflowers. Sunflowers in a bright sunny field. Also a hint of something elusive. I can't explain it. I think Vixen said she smelled like something other." Conner said.

"Me?" Garfield asked.

"There's a hint of that other smell, probably from Megan's blood and warm fur." Conner said as he tipped a slight amount of mint into one of the containers.

"Kaldur?" Megan asked.

"The ocean and green tea and musk that marks him as male." Conner replied and Kaldur blinked at that.

"Dick?" Tim asked.

"Chalk, rope of some kind, the scent of electricity, probably from all the time he spends around computers, and something like moonlit plants. All of the Bats share that last scent. And male musk." Conner said as he added cinnamon to one of the containers.

"You?" Wally asked.

"According to the twins I smell like the air after a thunderstorm, the forest, warm fur, and something comforting. I think they said I smell like nutmeg before." Conner shrugged as he finished mixing the scents for the bath salt. He then placed all of the scents to the side and pulled out some food coloring.

He shook them up and picked up the red one. He let a few drops fall into the pure white salt mixture and mixed it. It turned a bright bloody red, much like the hair of the girl he was giving it to. He then topped the red and grabbed some black. He allowed one drop and mixed it, adding another when it wasn't the color he wanted. He nodded at the burgundy color of the salt and added the container of scent into the salt as well. He smelled it and nodded in agreement, placing it to the side.

"Okay, Crim's is done. Now for Vixen's." he muttered He repeated process with the purple food coloring, adding some white to get the perfect color he wanted.

"All done. Now what to do with the rest of this stuff?" Conner asked himself as he looked at all of the extra bath salt mixture, the scents, both the opened and unopened ones, and the extra food coloring.

"Make me some, make me some!" Cassie said excitedly. Conner stared at her before he shrugged and nodded.

"Why not? I have to do something with all of this anyway. So, any essential oils in this or not?" Conner asked and the blonde cheered happily as she went off telling him what she wanted.


	30. Scent Part 2

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Scent Part 2**

"That's a rather interesting cologne you have on Master Dick." Alfred commented when the Bats had settled down for dinner one night. Dick looked at him in confusion before he understood.

"It's not cologne. It's from bath salts from Conner. Apparently, it's my natural scent." Dick replied.

"Why?" Bruce asked with a raised brow.

"No way! How come you got some and I didn't?" Barbra asked with a pout.

"Conner made the Kitsune twins bath salts as a birthday present and had a lot left over. We also found out what are natural scents are thanks to Con and the twins enhanced sense of smell. And Con said yours will be done by Monday." Dick said and the redhead giggled happily.

"Con has to start charging people for this." Tim said. "I mean everyone's been getting some."

"I think that's what he plans to do once he uses up all of the original batch. Of, and thanks to the twins, he was able to get his hands on demonic scents, so he's able to recreate some aspects of our scents he couldn't before." Jason said as he took a sip of his water.

"What? I want some to." he said when everyone stared at him.

"Oh right. He said he was going to make some for the members of the League he likes the most too. So that means Bruce is getting one soon." Tim said.

"What the hell goes on at the Cave nowadays?" Bruce asked with a sigh and headshake.

He was thinking much the same when Conner handed him a jar of bath salt five days later.

"So this is my natural scent?" Bruce asked. Conner nodded and then wandered off to go deliver more of the jars.

He opened it and breathed in the scent, blinking at it. He felt paper crinkle and noticed that under the jar was a sticky note.

_"Dear Batman, _

_The scents are moonlit musk, dark flowers, and plants that grow at night, along with something like underground caves. Oh and something dangerous and intimidating. Enjoy._

_Conner" _

"So this is what I smell like naturally huh? Why not." Batman shrugged as he placed the jar down.


	31. Birth

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Birth**

"Conner, what's going on now?" Canary asked as she entered the living room after hearing yowls and roars. She blinked at the sight that greeted her and called the rest of the mentors to the Cave. After the invasion, while the Team was happy and proud to be able to work in the Watchtower, they quickly realized that they did not enjoy being so close to their mentors and the rest of the Leaguers all the time. The League had managed to repair the Cave and everyone on the Team was quite content to move back in there.

"What's wrong Di-what the hell is that thing?!" Green Arrow yelled. He winced at the freezing glare that was leveled on him from the younger twin son of Superman.

"She's exhausted. Let her sleep." He ordered as he went back to petting the large animal next to him. Conner was sitting next to Wolf's large dog bed. Wolf was settled on his other side. The animal in the dog bed was a very large white tiger. A female who had just given birth if the small bundle of kittens suckling from her were anything thing to go by. Like Conner had said, the mother was fast asleep, her head resting on Conner's lap.

"How?" Clark asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Me and Wolf found her on our last run. We decided to head somewhere cold and found her nearly frozen to death. We were going to leave her until we noticed the tiny kitten freezing next to her. I put her on Wolf and we brought her here to give birth." Conner explained as he rubbed one of the tiny kittens. It mewed at him and he smiled softly.

"Conner." Batman said and Conner sighed unhappily. A low growl came from the tiger as she lifted her head and growled at Batman. She snorted at him and nuzzled Conner's hair, licking it to make it lie down. Conner laughed at that as he pushed her head away to rest on his lap.

"As soon as she's healthy I'll send her and the cubs back, I swear. It's hard enough to feed Wolf, let alone another giant predator and her brood of soon to be meat-eating monsters, no matter how cute they are." Conner said as he picked up one of the kittens. It whined and he placed it back next to its mother. It was then that he noticed that the tiger was nudging one of the cubs away from her using a paw.

"Oh no." he sighed as he noticed that the kitten was the smallest of them all. The cub whined and rolled onto its back, crying out for its mother. Wolf growled lowly at the adult tiger before picking the small cat up and placing it in on Conner's lap. He licked it to help sooth it and it soon quieted down.

"Wolf? Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Conner asked with a raised brow. Wolf snorted and nudged him.

"I don't have a problem with it, but I think the League will." Conner said. Wolf snorted again and gave the heroes a deadpan stare before settling back down. Conner turned to the adults and they all sighed, seeing the glint in his eyes.

"Fine, you can keep the runt, but the others all have to go back as soon as the mother is healthy, is that understood Conner?" Batman said.

"Crystal Batman." Conner grinned at the man before he cooed to the tiny cub. A week later, the mother tiger was healthy enough to return to her frozen home. Unfortunately, she still continued to reject the runt and she was staying with Conner.

"So, now that we know you're staying, what should we name you?" Conner mused to the tiny female kitten and Wolf. He tilted his head back in thought before his eyes widened.

"Shira. We'll call you Shira. It's almost like shiro, which means white in Japanese." Conner said as he stroked the cub's white fur. Even at only a week old, some of her stripes were starting to make an appearance.

"Normally Shira wouldn't be able to be released back into the wild. But between you and me and the others, it might actually be possible. What do you think Wolf?" Conner asked. The canine howled and Shira stirred at the sound.

**-Young Justice-**


	32. Shira

inucrossoverlover: I own nothing other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Shira**

The Team had been introduced to Shira and her family when they all entered the living room the next morning. Conner had managed to calm them all down before they could panic and had explained.

At two weeks old, Conner had decided that Shira had spent entirely too much time in his room and settled her down on Wolf's new dog bed next to him. Everyone had cooed and squealed over her until Wolf had growled at them all and pulled Shira closer to him to sleep undisturbed.

At three weeks old, Shira's eyes and ears opened and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue to match Conner's. As soon as she leaned to walk, she followed Conner. Her unsteady legs meant she usually fell but she continued to do so. Once she had managed to master walking, she was running around the place, usually being followed by Conner. Wolf was her favorite playmate along with Beast Boy.

Once Shira was weaned onto meat, Wolf and Conner went on a lot more hunting trips. She was also introduced to Vixenique, Crimson, and Kendall. She was then introduced to Koori, the Guardian of Ice and Snow and an Ice Tiger demoness. Koori was a godsend when it came to raising Shira.

She developed into a playful, curious, confident young cub who followed Conner and Wolf around. She also adored Sora and Terra along with the rest of the children who were around a lot, never showing any aggression towards them. She had graduated to her own bed next to Wolf's instead of sleeping in his and she went hunting with them now that she was large enough.

"Well, I'd say this all worked out in the end." Conner grinned as he leaned against the counter and watched as Shira played on Wolf. She was currently tugging on his ear. She received a nip to the ear and a low growl if she pulled to hard as punishment.

"Just don't adopt anymore wild animals Conner." Batman said as he entered the kitchen.

"I don't plan to, don't worry. Besides, this is cute." Conner smiled as Wolf finally grew tired of being Shira's play toy and stood, heading towards the beach. Shira roared cutely before she ran after him, weaving between his paws and whining at him for attention.

"I think she's it." Conner said with a smile.

**-Young Justice-**


	33. Shopping

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters.

**Shopping**

Conner sighed softly as he followed Vixenique, Crimson, and Megan around the mall. He'd somehow been roped into going with the girls and he was really only there to carry the bags. Inside another store, Conner sat down on the bench and looked around in annoyance. He blinked when someone walked over to him.

"Hi there. My name's Alvin and I work here. I was wondering if I could give you a few piercings?" the store clerk asked. "Everything you purchase here today will be free." He added. Conner nodded, knowing how much the girls he was with could rack up in clothes.

"Deal." Conner said.

"Con! We're ready!" Megan called as the three girls finished in the store a few hours later. They found Conner and all of their bags. They stared at him and he winced.

"Cool." Vixenique said after a moment of silence. Conner had black studs in both of his ears, two each. He also had a thin silver hoop in his left eyebrow.

"Interesting." Crimson said as she eyed him. Conner smirked and stuck his tongue out, showing off the silver barbell in his tongue.

"Whoa. Anymore?" Vixenique asked excitedly. Conner lifted his shirt to show off the hoops in both of his nipples and the barbell in his belly button.

"So cool!" Vixenique said as she bounced in place. Conner chuckled as he stood and grabbed the bags around him.

"We still have to pay." Megan reminded as she finally snapped out of her shock.

"No we don't. In exchange for these, everything we buy today is free." Conner said as he nodded to Alvin at the front counter.

**-Young Justice-**


	34. Jake

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Jake**

"You want to volunteer at an animal shelter?" Conner asked as he stared at Cassie, Tim, and Garfield. Jamie and Virgil stood with them as well.

"Please Conner?! None of the others will go or we can't find them." Garfield asked with begging green eyes. Conner sighed and nodded, not being able to deny the younger members when it came to their requests.

"Damn my inability to say no to children." He muttered under his breath and the teens all glared at him, having heard him.

"Come on, let's get going." Conner sighed as he headed for the Zeta Tubes. The teens all cheered happily as they followed him and headed for Gotham City.

"Are you our volunteers?" a harried looking tanned young woman asked. She had brown hair with green eyes as she shifted a fussy kitten in her hands. Conner nodded, being the responsible one here.

"Great. I'm Casey. Casey Hernandez. Just follow me and I'll tell you all what you can do." Casey grinned as she led them towards a row of cages. Inside were cats and dogs, along with some more exotic animals.

"Is that a badger?" Virgil asked as he stared at the animal. It opened its dark eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, we found him hurt after wandering into a neighborhood. He's actually getting picked up to be released back into the wild today." Casey said as she placed the kitten in a cage. It settled down on its blanket and yawned.

"Okay, so who's Tim?" Casey asked. Tim stepped forward and she nodded. She continued down the way and nodded.

"Alright, Conner, since you're the oldest, I'm going to have you deal with some of our more volatile dogs. They might bark and growl at you, but that should be about it." Casey said.

"Don't worry. Until you've dealt with my dog when he's eating and early mornings, you haven't dealt with anything." Conner reassured her. "Behave guys. And don't get into any trouble if you can help it." Conner said to the teenagers and they all nodded, heading out to where they were directed. Conner followed behind Casey as led him towards some kennels. He peered as some of the dogs watched them warily.

"This is Jake. He's pretty nervous around males. I want to see if it's possible that you can work with him." Casey said as she made him stop as she crouched down to a cage. A soft bark sounded and she pet the dog that appeared.

"Jake, this is a new friend. This is Conner." Casey said and Conner crouched down and settled down in front of the cage. He blinked at the dog. A large Alaskan Malamute growled lowly at him. The large dog's fur was gray with a white underbelly.

"Down boy." Conner said and Jake's growling got louder. Conner said nothing as he stared Jake in the eye. The dog's growls just got even louder before they stopped and his whimpered, his ears lowering against his head, his tail going between his legs and he laid on his stomach. The most impressive fact was that he turned his eyes away.

"Good boy Jake. Come here." Conner said with a grin and Jake sat up. He still had his submissive signs, at least until Conner reached through the door and pet his ears. Jake's leg immediately started hitting the ground as his tongue lulled out.

"Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!" Conner laughed. Jake barked happily at him as he rolled over, baring his belly.

"No way." Casey whispered to herself as she watched the scene. She hurried off and returned with one of the investigators. They both stared at the scene of Conner taming their man-hating Malamute.

"Amazing." Investigator Hernandez said as he watched the scene with his younger sister.

"Can I let him out?" Conner asked as he stared at them as Jake whined behind his bars. Casey nodded in agreement and Conner smiled, letting the dog out. He screamed as he was pounced on and licked.

"Gah! No! Jake!" Conner laughed as he shoved at the dog.

"Come on buddy. Back in. I have to go help some of the others. I'll come visit you before I leave, okay?" Conner asked as he stared at Jake. The dog was back in his kennel and whined, but settled down. Conner made his rounds, managing to help some of the shelter's thought to be doomed cases. He kept his promise to Jake and visited the dog before he left with the teens.

"I heard you were a big hit." Tim said. Conner grinned with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I was. This was a good idea. Thanks for convincing me to do this guys." Conner smiled and they all grinned, feeling tired but content.

"I think I'll have to go back and volunteer." Conner said.

**-Young Justice-**


	35. Abuse

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles. This one is a crossover with Final Fantasy.

**Abuse**

Conner sighed softly as he leaned back. He was currently relaxing in a wooded area of the local park and he laid on his back with a yawn. A soft sniffle caught his attention. He blinked as he sat up, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound.

He stood and followed the sound, closing his eyes and letting his other senses guide him. He finally came to a stop in a clearing where a small boy was sitting.

"Hello?" Conner called softly. The boy's eyes widened and turned to him in fear. Conner felt himself growl at the sight of the large bruise on his face.

"Hi, my name's Conner Kent. What's your name?" Conner asked softly as he got down on his knees.

"V-Vincent." The small boy called.

"Vincent. That's a nice name. Why are you out here all by yourself little one?" Conner asked. Vincent's brownish red eyes lowered to the ground and he ducked his head, hiding his face in a curtain of black hair.

"I-I don't have anywhere to go." Vincent finally said. Conner growled before he crawled forward slightly.

"Hey Vincent, are you hungry?" Conner asked. The tiny boy stared up at him and he nodded after eyeing him for a few moments. Conner held out a hand and the small boy and crawled over placing his trembling hand in Conner's much larger one. If he had to guess, Conner would say that Vincent was about four years old.

"So, do you have any idea what you want?" Conner asked softly as he slowly stood so as to not scare the child away. Vincent eyed him and shook his head in negative.

"Hmm, do you want something sweet?" Conner asked. Vincent tilted his head at that.

"I don't think so." the tiny boy said. Conner hummed before he nodded.

"I think I have an idea. Can I pick you up?" Conner asked. The tiny boy nodded and Conner placed him on his hip. Vincent looked around and giggled softly at the height he was at. A ring came from Conner's pocket and Conner pulled out his cell phone.

"Oh, hi Vixi. What's up?" Conner said as he shifted Vincent slightly. The boy clung to his shirt and nuzzled his face in the teen's black t-shirt.

"Really? Well, I was going to take a new friend of mine to get some food. Wanna come with?" Conner asked in response to whatever the girl had said.

"Yeah, meet me at the café. I'll be there in about ten minutes." Conner said. He waited for an affirmative before he hung up. Conner turned to Vincent and he smiled down at him.

"Want to meet a friend of mine Vin? She's really nice. Really hyper, but nice." Conner said and Vincent stared up at him and nodded.

"If she's your friend, she must be nice." Vincent said and Conner smiled at him.

"We're here." Conner announced as he placed Vincent down. The tiny boy clung to his hand as he looked around, his hair swaying around his face. Conner held to his hand as he looked around.

"Con!" a female voice behind the two called and they turned to see Vixenique running towards them. She stopped in front of them, her white sundress with purple flowers printed on it swaying around her legs. She also wore simple white wedge heels.

"Hey Vixi. Wow, you're looking nice. Where are you going?" Conner asked before he bent down. Vixenique glanced at Vincent and her eyes softened as she bent down.

"Hi there. My name is Vixenique Kitsune. What's your name?" Vixenique asked as she held out a hand.

"Vincent Valentine." Vincent said as he hid behind Conner's leg slightly.

"That's a nice name. Ne, are you hungry?" Vixenique asked and the small boy nodded.

"Then, let's go get some food!" she grinned as she grabbed Conner's arm and pulled him along. Conner kept a tight hold on Vincent's hand so that he didn't get lost. They entered and settled down in what was essentially their own booth. Vincent was set between the two teens and a waitress walked over to them. She had long black hair and red eyes.

"'Ifa!" Vincent squealed at the sight of her.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"Conner!" Vincent squealed as he hugged Conner's arm. The male smiled and patted him on the head. Vixenique bit her lip at the look Vincent was shooting her brother. It was a look much like Sora, Terra, and the rest of the children he was around would give him.

"Sorry about that. I'm Tifa. What can I get you?" Tifa asked as she shook her head. Everyone placed their orders, Vincent with some help from Conner and they waited.

"So how do you know Tifa Vince?" Conner asked.

"She knows my brother Cloud and me. She's our babysitter when our dad get's really busy in his lab." Vincent answered as his burger arrived. "Yay!" he said as he took a bite. Conner and Vixenique shared a look and nodded.

"Hey, Tifa?" Vixenique asked nervously as she stood in front of the woman.

"You're going to ask me if Vincent is abused. He is, but, it won't matter. I brought it up with the police, but they didn't do anything because he's a doctor." Tifa answered. Vixenique gasped and she stared at the ground.

"We'll try. Someone has to help." Vixenique said determinedly. Tifa stared at her before she smiled and nodded.

"I hope you can succeed." Tifa said and Vixenique smiled at her.

"We will. We make the impossible possible." Vixenique said before she turned and followed the two outside of the café.

"Ne Vince, where do you live? It's getting pretty late." Conner asked. He shared a glance with Vixen and she whispered softly in his ear what she had been told. He nodded and glanced down at the small boy. He was fidgeting with his large t-shirt nervously.

"U-um, well, d-do I really have to go home now?" Vincent asked nervously.

"How about we take you home Vince. Will that work?" Vixenique asked. Vincent looked confused before he bit his lip.

"Ah, sorry, I just remembered something I have to do. I'll be right back." Conner grinned as he pulled out his phone.

"Dick, I need a favor." Conner said.

"Oh, I'm listening." Dick said and Conner could hear his raised brow, if that even made sense.

"I ran into a small boy, who I believe is being abused. The police were contacted and did nothing. I need you to help me here Dick. I don't want to send him back there, but they're only so long I can stall." Conner said worriedly.

"I can't make you any promises Con, but I'll what I can do. What's his name?" Dick asked.

"You're a lifesaver Dick! His name is Vincent Valentine. I'll do anything you want later." Conner said.

"I'll hold you to that. I'll call you later." Dick said and Conner hung up, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"Maybe we should stop at a park? That sound like fun?" Vixenique asked when Conner returned. The small boy nodded in agreement excitedly.

"To a park we go." Conner grinned and everyone smiled as they started on their way.

"Hey Dick, what did you find?" Conner asked. His eyes widened and narrowed at what Dick was telling him.

"Can you forward all of that to the police?" Conner asked and a vindictive smirked crossed his face when he heard his friend snort.

"I've done that already and if you leave now, you'll probably be there in time to watch his dad get arrested." Dick smirked. Conner chuckled evilly and smiled.

"Dick, I love you so much right now." Conner said before he hung up.

"Come on guys, let's get going!" Conner called and the two pouted, but walked over. Vincent clung to Conner's hand as they reached his block. They all blinked at the sight of multiple police cars surrounding a house on the block. People were out on their lawns peering at the going on.

"Hey, that's my house." Vincent exclaimed as they got nearer. Vixenique and Conner shared a near silent high five behind their backs.

"Sir, stop resisting! Sir!" a police officer yelled as they pulled a man out of the house.

"You've got it all wrong! I'm a scientist! I haven't done anything wrong!" the man yelled. Vincent hid behind Conner's leg when the man caught sight of him.

"Vincent! Tell them I haven't done anything wrong!" the man, a Dr. Hojo called. Vincent hid his face and whined in fear.

"Vince!" a male's voice yelled out as he ducked under the police and slid to a stop in front of Conner and Vixenique. He appeared to be about eight and he pulled the male into a hug.

"I was worried when you went missing this morning! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." The blonde, blue eyed male said as he nuzzled his cheek against the smaller boy's bruised one.

"It's okay Cloud. You couldn't protect yourself, let alone me." Vincent said. "And it was okay. I met Conner and Vixenique!" he said as he pointed to the two.

"Thank you. You're the ones who helped put our dad away aren't you?" Cloud asked.

"We can't tell you that. But I know someone who did." Vixenique said as the two crouched down to the tiny children's heights.

"Thank you!" the two said before the police came to take the two boys away. The two teens waved goodbye as they were loaded into a car and waved out the window.

"Good deed of the month?" Vixenique asked.

"Maybe the next six months." Conner said as they two watched the car with the small boys inside.

"What did you have to do for Dick to do this?" Vixenique asked.

"I promised that I would do anything." Conner shrugged and Vixenique face palmed.

_'And this is why he's so going to get jumped later today. Dick is going to jump his ass.'_ Vixenique thought to herself with a headshake. Conner just shook his head in response to the girl.

**-Young Justice-**


	36. Abuse 2

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Abuse Part 2**

Conner and Vixenique dropped down into their normal booth at the café. They were exhausted after a long mission from last night and they needed to get out of the Cave before they went insane. It had been nearly a month since they had met Vincent and his brother Cloud and saved them from their abusive father.

"Hi Vixenique, Conner." Tifa said as she walked over and placed their usual drink orders in front of them. They smiled at her and she handed Conner a letter along with his hot chocolate.

"It's from Vince and Cloud." He said and Tifa nodded as she walked away. Vixenique leaned over and Conner read it out loud.

"'_Dear Conner and Vixenique, _

_Thank you for everything that you did that day. You managed to save the two of us from being turned into lab experiments in Dr. Hojo's labs. Because of you, we met up with an old family friend, Sephiroth, and his son Zack, we get along really well! We have a much better life here than we ever would with Hojo. So, thank you for everything._

_Signed,_

_Vincent and Cloud._' Wow." Conner read and the two shared a teary eyed smile.

"We were both wrong. Good deed for a year." Vixenique smiled as she wiped at her tears. Conner did the same as Tifa returned. She handed them their snacks before she leaned over and placed a kiss on Conner's cheek. He flushed brightly and Vixenique giggled.

"Thank you for finding Vincent that day Conner. You saved them." Tifa said as she turned and walked away. Conner flushed and Vixenique just continued to giggle at him.

"We did good." Vixenique said.

"We always do good. That's why we chose the job we do." Conner said as he took a bite of his food.

"Ne, you never did tell me what Dick asked for in return for his help." Vixenique said with a sly grin. Conner choked and glared at her.

"No way I'm telling you!" Conner said as he turned away. The girl laughed at him and leaned in her seat.

**-Young Justice-**


	37. Reward

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters.

**Reward**

Conner never looked up from his book when his door opened.

"Ken, you have your own room, Vixi, go sleep with Crimson, and anyone else, what?" Conner asked as he turned the page. A chuckle made him roll over and he blinked at Dick.

"Dick? What're you doing here?" Conner asked as he placed his book on the nightstand. The Son of Batman climbed on his bed and he scooted over slightly so that the larger male could fit. At nineteen, Dick was both taller and broader than he was, something which made him pout.

"Remember when you told me you would do anything I wanted?" Dick asked. Conner squirmed lightly but nodded as Dick settled down behind him. A soft kiss was placed on his neck and he shivered.

"Dick?" he asked quietly. Another kiss to his neck and he closed his eyes at the feeling.

"What I want, is for you to go out with me." Dick said as he continued to place kisses on Conner's neck. Conner moaned slightly as Dick's kisses started to turn into nips.

"O-okay." He said as he tried to shove Dick's mouth away from his neck as he could feel hickies starting to form. Dick smiled at both the answer and the smaller male's actions.

"Oh really?" Dick asked as he sucked some of the nips into a series of large hickies. Conner moaned at the touch as he arched his back somewhat.

"Yes!" Conner cried out with a moan as Dick sank his teeth into his neck. Dick smiled happily as he nuzzled Conner's ear and the clone shivered before he nodded.

"Good. This weekend if we don't get a mission." Dick said and Conner nodded as he toyed with his shirt. A soft roar sounded and Shira tried to climb on the bed. Conner and Dick chuckled at her and pulled her onto the bed. She purred under the scratches to her chin and ears and settled down on Conner. Dick sighed and climbed to his feet.

"Heh, you're a masochist." Dick chuckled as he exited the room and Conner flushed brightly.

"Jerk!" Conner muttered into his pillow.

**-Young Justice-**


	38. Ordinary Day

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Ordinary Day**

"What the hell is it about this game?" Vixenique asked as she and Conner sat on stools in the kitchen. In the living room, the younger members of the Team were currently playing _Grand Theft Auto V_. Conner shrugged in annoyance as he rolled his eyes as he placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of her. The girl shot him a grateful look and Conner leaned against the counter, sipping his own.

"Maybe they just need that release. Think about it, we constantly face things like this on a normal basis. Sometimes, the fact that it's fake helps them deal with it in real life." Conner suggested. They winced at the sound of gunfire and police sirens. "But it is annoying." He added.

"That's it!" Vixenique growled as she stood and walked into the living room. Conner sighed as he took another sip.

"Vixenique! No!" Virgil cried and there was a snarl. There was the sound of growling and Conner headed into the living room. He sighed at the sight of Vixenique standing next to the TV holding the cord that connect to the TV to the game system. She was glaring at the younger members of the Team.

"No more. Go play outside." She ordered. They all whined in annoyance. The girl's glare darkened and purple flames flickered around her wrists. They all squealed as they rushed outside to do just that. She grabbed Robin and held out her hand. He muttered as he handed over all of his tech and she nodded, releasing him.

"Tell the others that if I find any tech, I'm taking it and keeping it." She said and Tim nodded as he ran out to join his friends.

"Not the most socially accepted method, but it works." Conner shrugged and walked back into the kitchen to make snacks. He knew that the Team would all be in soon for a snack break.

"It's quiet." La'gaan said as he entered the kitchen, having come from the pool. Next to him, Kaldur nodded in agreement. Vixenique had her head resting on the table as she napped, dozing now that it was quieter. Conner, who was bent over the oven, rose and waved at them.

"I know. Vix pretty much threatened the rookies to go outside." Conner said. He flicked some of his bangs out of his eyes and sighed when they fell back into his face.

"I need to get these trimmed." He sighed as he shook his head. He sat the muffins he had been baking on the table. Vixenique's nose twitched and scrunched up cutely at the scent of freshly baked muffins. Her eyes blinked a few times before she fell back asleep. Conner smiled as he stroked her hair and she purred.

"Alright, so are you guys staying for dinner or are you heading back to Atlantis?" Conner asked as he leaned against the counter. He jumped when he felt something on his side.

"W-what the hell?" he asked as he lifted his shirt to peer at his side. He didn't see anything and shrugged it off and tugged his shirt back down. He was unaware of Kaldur's flush and La'gaan's snickering.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." La'gaan said as he took one of the muffins. He jumped at the heat of it and tossed it in the air. "I'm staying here. Kaldur?" he asked.

"I'm staying the night as well." Kaldur said as he took a seat next to Vixenique. The girl huffed in her sleep and Conner rolled his eyes, picking her up. He placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He headed back into the kitchen to find some of the muffins missing along with Kaldur and La'gaan snickering in amusement.

"Speedsters?" he questioned and they nodded. Conner sighed with an amused headshake. He whistled and Wolf peered into the kitchen. He was feed a large bone from some type of meat. He settled down in an out of the way corner and gnawed on it.

"And yet another normal day in our lives." Conner said as he got to work on making dinner.

"Dick! Jason! Leave the muffins the hell alone or I won't feed you tonight!" Conner shouted and the muffins stopped sliding across the table. The two Bats poked their heads above the counter and pouted at him.

"No fair!" Dick whined, acting like a kid.

"Yes fair. Muffins now or no desert." Conner said.

"What're you making?" Jason asked.

"Chocolate Pound Cake." Conner said. (I found out that this is real. It came from the _Food Network_ show _Down Home With the Neelys_).

"We'll wait!" they said as they ducked back behind the counter.

"I thought so." Conner smirked as he went back to dinner.

"Yep, an ordinary day." Kaldur said with a headshake.

**-Young Justice-**


	39. Photos

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Photos**

"Connie!" Vixenique shouted as she entered the Cave. The Team and the Mentors, who had been visiting, turned to her. Crimson, Kendall, and a beautiful girl with tiger ears and a matching tail, followed behind her at a more sedate pace.

"Koori?" Conner asked as he turned to stare at her. The woman waved as the heroes took her in. She had long ice blue hair falls to her waist. Her eyes are a mixture of blue and purple. She has a slightly tanned complexion and stands at 5'11. She wears a black hooded crop jacket that stops just under her C-cup chest. The hood is lined in ice blue fake fur. She also wears a black mini skirt lined in ice blue fake fur. Along with this are three inch black boots with ice blue laces that reached her knees. She has ice blue tiger ears with black stripes on her head. She also has an ice blue tiger tail with black stripes. A black collar with an ice blue jewel hanging from it is around her slender neck.

"Hi Conner." The woman greeted. "Hello, I'm Youkai Koori, the Guardian of Ice and Snow. It's a pleasure to meet you." She introduced and everyone was taken by her manners.

"Don't be shocked. She's evil and manipulative to the max." Conner said.

"Playboy!" Koori snarled.

"See what I mean." Conner said. "So, what has you here my Arctic Princess?" Conner questioned as he turned back around. He jumped when the woman appeared in his lap. She locked her arms around his neck and she cuddled him, pressing her breasts against his chest. Conner just stared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Still gay." He said and the woman cursed.

"Dammit!" she said as she dropped down into his lap and crossed her arms over her chest. Conner chuckled as he placed a kiss on her crown as he locked his arms around her waist. Vixenique growled slightly; that was her spot.

"Never answered my question." He reminded and she perked up.

"I finally have all of the Theme Night and Photo Shoot pictures digitalized! Took forever!" Koori said excitedly as she bounced on his lap. The female members of the Team all squealed.

"Seriously?" Cassie asked. Koori nodded and grinned.

"I can hook the IPad up to the TV and go through them if you like." She mentioned. Everyone with superior hearing winced at the resounding "Yes" the girls all let out.

"Now this I have to see." Black Canary said and Wonder Woman nodded in agreement. The Mini Heroes, as they had been nicknamed by Vixenique, climbed up to find comfortable spots on the couches and other heroes. While this had been happening, Koori had pulled an IPad out of nowhere and had finished connecting it to the TV. She turned it on and the TV displayed her background, a black castle surrounded by pure white snow.

"That's what Haven Castle looks like in the winter?" Conner asked and the woman nodded. "So pretty."

"Anyway, who should we start with? Screw it, category." She mused as she opened a folder. She clicked on the first picture and it came up.

"Winter Wonderland Kenny!" she giggled as the heroes' jaws dropped. Kendall wore a tight ice blue tank top under a white puff coat. He also wore matching pants with an white belt hanging off his left side. On his feet were ice blue boots with white laces.

"Vixi." Koori continued and the image of Vixenique in Arctic Form came up. Her long black and purple locks had been pulled into a braid that reached the small of her back with an ice blue and white ribbon. Her sapphire colored eyes were surrounded by ice blue eye shadow while her lips were covered in clear lip gloss. Her attire consisted of an ice blue long sleeve hooded dress that reached mid-thigh that hugged her chest and hips. The hood, sleeves, and the edges of the dress were lined in white faux fur. On her feet were white two inch heeled boots with ice blue laces that reached her knees. There was also ice blue faux fur topping off the boots. Around her neck was a black collar with an ice blue diamond in the shape of a snowflake hanging from it.

"Pretty! Crimson!" Koori continued. As the girl's image came up. Crimson currently wore a fluffy, ice blue hooded coat with a white fur trim around the hood, sleeves, and bottom. Underneath it was an ice blue shirt with sleeves that went three-fourths of the way down her arm with white snowflake designs on it. Leaning back some showed off the white belt that wrapped around her waist with an ice blue snowflake charm hanging from it. She also wore ice blue shorts that reached mid-thigh, also with a white fur trim around the belt area and the bottom. On her feet were ice blue boots that reached mid-thigh, complete with a white fur trim. Her long crimson locks were pulled into a set of pigtails with ice blue ribbons.

"Nice! Now it's Connie!" she giggled as she changed the picture. Conner wore a skin-tight white sleeveless puffy vest that had a hood, outlined in ice blue fur. Under it was an ice blue skin-tight top that hugged his chest with sleeves that went three-fourths of the way down his arms. On his bottom half was a pair of skin-tight white pants that had an ice blue belt that felt off his right hip. On his feet were white combat boots with ice blue laces.

"Damn. We pulled that off well." Crimson said as she eyed the pictures. "Yay!"

"Playboy." Koori sing-songed and they all flushed. "Girl's first."

Vixenique's image was the first one to come up. The long purple streaked black locks, that usually reached her hips, now pulled into a set of pigtails using white ribbons, being a dead giveaway. The suit was pure white in color and hugged her D-cup chest and her wide hips. White fishnets ran up her pale legs and white heels rested on her feet. Her ears were white as well.

"Wow." Vixenique said.

"Crim-chan." Koori said as she changed the image. The redhead appeared with her hair lightly curled it the ends. The suit was ruby red and hugged her figure. Black fishnets ran up her thighs and black heels rested on her feet. Her ears were black in color.

"So cool. Conner." Koori said. The image changed to the picture of the younger twin.

"Damn!" multiple voices said as they eyed the male. Conner wore a pair of the tightest black leather pants that they had ever seen and they hugged every curve of his frame, cupping his ass in the best way possible. His combat boots were black while his ears were white in color, one falling forward slightly. Around his neck was a black leather collar that had been a gift from Vixenique for his twentieth birthday. The fact that he was shirtless proved the piercing rumors true. Both of his nipples were pierced with a silver hoop while a gold barbell went through his belly button. When he turned around, everyone saw the black Asian style dragon on his back with red stripes and glowing blue eyes.

"You got another tattoo?" Zatanna asked.

"Personal choice this time." Conner said with a shrug.

"And Kenny." She said as Conner's image changed. He wore a pair of tight dark blue leather pants that hugged his muscled legs. His combat boots were black with dark blue laces. The tie around his neck was dark blue in color and his ears were black. The black scratch marks that rested on his side stood out against his lightly tanned skin.

"Nice." The male said as he eyed his photo.

"Oh, the Maid Café one!" Cassie requested. Koori smiled at her and nodded as she went into another folder in the main one.

"A girl after my own heart. These are group shots." Koori said as she pulled an image up. This was of the female twins.

Vixenique's outfit consisted of a pure white bandeau style dress that exposed a lot of her bust. The sleeves fell off her shoulders and revealed her pale. The dress hugged her curves and reached mid-thigh. There were petticoats underneath it that made it puff up more on her thighs. Over it was a black apron that tied around her waist. On her feet were white two inch heeled Mary Jane's while black thigh-highs ran up her legs. Around her wrists were black bands with a white lace trim. Her black and purple locks had been pulled into a set of pigtails that fell in ringlets at the end using white ribbons. Around her neck was a white ribbon choker with a black trim. Her blue eyes had been accented with black eyeliner and white eye shadow while her plump pink lips shined due to clear lip gloss.

Crimson wore a white peasant style top that hugged her frame and had puff sleeves that rested around her biceps. Over it was a black vest that bared her bust and the top while the straps came up to wrap around her shoulders. She also wore a black mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh and had white petticoats underneath it to make it puff out some. Wrapped around her waist was a white apron and tied behind her back on her hips. Running up her legs were white thigh-highs that reached mid-thigh. On her feet were black Mary Janes that had two inch heels. Black bands with a white trim rested around her wrists. Around her neck was a black ribbon chocker with a white trim. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a black ribbon with white trim. Her eyes were highlighted using white eye shadow and black eye liner. Clear lip gloss rested on her lips. The two leaned against a counter, Vixenique leaned forward from behind it while Crimson leaned against it from the front.

"Wow. Yin and Yang." Conner mused as he eyed the photo.

"Cool! Let see the boys!" Vixenique said as she bounced in place.

"Okay, okay!" Koori chuckled as she changed the image. It was of the two male twins.

Kendall wore a white button down shirt over a black vest. On his left pocket was a burnt orange sun. His shirt was sleeveless and showed off his tanned arms. On his bottom half was a pair of black slacks with a burnt orange belt looped around his hips. On his feet were black combat boots with burnt orange laces. Around his neck was a black leather collar with a burnt orange jewel hanging from it.

Conner wore a black sleeveless button down that hugged his chest and showed off his muscled arms. Over it was a white vest that had a blood red sun over his heart. On his bottom half was a pair of tight white pants that had a blood red belt looped around his hips. On his feet were white combat boots with blood red laces. Around his neck was a white leather collar with a blood red jewel hanging from it. The two were back to back in the picture.

"I'm still missing those collars by the way." Koori said and the four looked away in avoidance with whistles. Koori glared at them and the heroes all sweat-dropped at that.

"Alice in Wonderland!" Zatanna called and the four flushed deeply.

Vixenique's long black and purple streaked hair ran to her hips in silky waves. A black headband rested in her locks with a light blue ribbon attached to it. Light blue eye shadow rested above her sapphire blue eyes while black liner rested on her lashes. Soft pink lip-gloss made her lips shine. A cute black and light blue ribbon was tied around her neck. She wore a light blue off-the-shoulder dress that reached mid-thigh. There was a white apron that was lined in black lace with black ribbons on it that went over the dress. There were also black and white petticoats under the dress to give it more poof. Running to just above her knees were white stockings with a black bow attached as well. On her feet were black four inch open-toed heels with white bows on the back on them.

Crimson's long red hair ran to mid-back in silky waves. A gold tiara rested in her hair. Red eye shadow rested above her baby blue eyes while black liner darkened her lashes. Her lips were painted a soft pink color. Around her neck sat a black and red ribbon collar that connected to a black and red cape that reached her knees. She wore a black collared mini-dress that reached mid-thigh. It was a black and white striped corset type dress with a red trim with a red ribbon tied above the dress. There was a black petticoat with white fur trim that had red ribbons tied on the hips. On her feet were black four inch open-toed heels with a white and red bow on them. Running up her legs to his knees were white stockings that had the suits of a pack of cards printed on them.

Conner's long black hair was left loose to hang until his shoulder blades. On top of his head was a set of cat ears colored in alternating stripes of light and dark purple fur. Around his neck sat a black collar with a gold bell hanging from it. Resting over his sapphire blue eyes was light purple eye shadow while darker purple liner darkened his lashes. His lips shined due to pink lip-gloss. His tail was colored in alternating shades of dark and light purple stripes. On his arms were alternating light and dark purple colored gloves until his elbows. All he wore was a pair of tight pants colored in alternating light and dark purple with pinkish fur around the cuffs. On his feet were dark purple boots with light purple laces while pinkish fur rested on them. His chest was left bare, though there were light and dark purple stripes painted on him.

Kendall's short black hair shined. A soft pink headband sat in his hair. There was a set of cute pure white rabbit ears attached to the headband. Around his neck sat a soft pink bow-tie. His blue on black eyes were brought out with white eye shadow and black liner. His lips had been painted a soft pink color. He wore a pair of tight white pants that hugged his hips. Running around his hips was a soft pink belt. A set of white combat boots that reached mid-calf with soft pink laces were on his feet. A soft white cotton-ball tail was attached to the pants. There was also a gold pocket watch attached to the pants.

"Told you you made a hot Cheshire Cat." Vixenique pointed out with a smirk.

"And you're an adorable Alice." Conner countered and she pouted.

"Kitty! Kitty!" May squealed excitedly. Conner flushed heavily at that while the others all snickered at his embarrassment.

"Bunny!" Marina said excitedly and Kendall looked embarrassed at that.

"Kids." Vixenique cooed.

"Let's move on, ne?" Koori asked.

"Angels and Demons!" the girls all cheered and Kendall and Conner swore quietly.

"Bad words!" all of the kids cheered happily and they twitched.

"Chibis." Conner rolled his eyes.

"Runts." Kendall agreed with a snort.

"Right, the boys it is." Koori said as she clicked on the picture.

"Damn!" the girls said with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Conner wore a pair of skin-tight black leather pants with a blue spiked belt looped so that it fell off his right hip. On his feet were black combat boots with blue laces. He wore a blue sleeveless vest that bared his muscular chest. On his hands were black fingerless gloves that reached his wrists. His tail and large wings were released, adding to his demonic appearance. His ears were pointed and had blue stud earrings in them. Around his neck was a black leather choker with a blue jewel hanging from it. His black hair had been pulled into a ponytail using a blue ribbon. His eyes were brought out using blue eye shadow and black eye liner. His lips were pulled into a smirk, showing off large fangs.

Kendall wore a pair of skin tight white leather pants that hugged his muscled legs. Hanging off his left hip was a gray belt. On his feet were white combat boots with gray laces. He wore a gray vest that bared his chest and his tattoo. He also wore white fingerless gloves on his hands that reached his wrists. A pair of large, white angel-like wings appeared to be growing out of his back. He had gray studs in his ears. Around his neck was a white leather chocker that had a gray jewel hanging from it. His hair had gray tips. Gray eye shadow and white eye liner rested over his eyes. He had a contemplative expression on his face. The older twin sat on a table, the camera getting a side shot of him while Conner leaned against the table, smirking full on at the camera.

"I don't know if I want the angel or the demon." Zatanna said as she eyed the picture.

"You'll get the angel. The demon's gay." Vixenique said. Everyone turned to Conner, who was toying with his earrings. He looked up when he realized that everyone was staring at him. He tilted his head at that.

"You're gay?" Megan asked. Conner nodded in agreement as he absently went back to his earrings.

"Just need to find him a hot guy to dominate him and everything will be just fine." Vixenique said with a smirk. She ignored Conner's glare and blinked at him innocently.

"I don't like you right now." Conner said simply and she smiled at him. Their siblings just watched them and sighed with headshakes.

"And she's the older one." Crimson sighed and Kendall patted her shoulder.

"Uh huh. So, this place is no better than Haven?" Koori asked. She received four nods and she hummed.

"Not sure if that's good or bad." She added and received shrugs. The heroes all watched them in interest.

"So any other requests?" Koori asked as she turned back to the heroes.

"Beach!" May squealed happily. There were flushes all around at that.

"S-sure." Koori said as she pulled up the photo. It was a foursome shoot of the four models. Kendall leaned against the wall, a pair of tight black swim trunks. Crimson leaned against his legs, wearing a black one piece that bared her sides and was completely backless. Vixenique rested on her stomach, her hair swung over one shoulder, showing off her pure black halter type bikini. She was stretched across Conner's lap. Said male leaned back on his hands, wearing a pair of black swim trunks, in a different style than his twin.

"Whoa. Nice." Jason said. "What?" he asked when people stared at him.

"Aw! He's cute! Can I keep him?" Koori asked.

"No." Conner said sternly and the girl pouted.

"Fine." She sighed as she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I think that's all that's on the iPad." Koori said as she went through the iPad.

"Really?" Zatanna asked and Koori nodded.

"E-mail?" she asked without looking up. Zatanna blinked before giving it to her. "Great. I'll e-mail you all of those photos and you can dispense them as you please." Koori said and Zatanna and the rest of the female heroes all under twenty five cheered happily.

"Should I be flattered or kind of freaked out?" Conner asked.

"I can't tell." Kendall said as he patted his brother's head.

"Weird." The Kitsune Twins said and shared a nod.

"Very." The Kent Twins said. There were sweat-drops from everyone else at that.

**-Young Justice-**


	40. Gender Swap

inucrossoverlover: I don't own anything other than my own original characters and the plot of these drabbles.

**Gender Swap**

"What the fuck happened here?" Green Arrow asked in shock with a twitching eye. Conner twitched in annoyance as he turned away. Well, to be more accurate, he was currently she, thanks to Vixenique and Crimson. Kendall sighed as he patted his temporarily female twin. Most of the male members of the Team were blushing at him/her as the League stood in front of them with Vixenique and Crimson standing nervously to the side.

"Connie?" Vixenique asked and Connie, he shuddered at that internally, turned to her.

"So long as you can reverse it, I won't try to murder you." Connie said. As a girl, his/her voice was quieter with a seductive lilt. Truthfully, everything about his female form was seductive.

She was pale with a slender, yet toned build, with wide hips and an E-cup bust, something she inherited from Lilith. She was about five seven in height. Her black locks were long enough to trail down past her hips, nearly reaching her knees in length. Her sapphire blue eyes were wide and framed by long thick black lashes, making her eyes more striking. She had a cute nose and full pouty pink lips set in a heart shaped face. She currently wore a black peasant style top that bared some cleavage with red ribbons on the chest area and the sleeves. It also bared an inch or so of her torso. Along with it she wore a black mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh with a red belt falling off her right hip. Running up her legs were black thigh-thighs with a red ribbon looped around them. On her feet were black heels with wrapped around her ankles with a red ribbon on the back on her ankle. Red lip gloss rested on her lips while black eye shadow made her eyes stand out even more. Around her neck was a black choker with red lining on it.

"Don't worry! We can change you back!" Vixenique said happily. Connie raised a brow at that in skepticism.

"It'll just take us a couple of hours." Crimson added and the boy turned girl sighed and nodded in understanding.

"How many hours?" Kaldur asked.

"Give us three and we'll get in contact with you again." Crimson said as she grabbed her sister's arm and snapped her fingers, creating a portal. She dragged the older twin through and the Kent Twins sighed.

"Come on Ken. We still have to go shopping." Connie said as she climbed to her feet, dusting off the back of her skirt on reflex.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Con?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Don't worry; you can protect me from the perverts." Connie grinned. "Actually, Dick and Kaldur too." She said as she walked away, a finger on her chin. Kendall sighed as he followed his twin, the other two males following.

In the supermarket, Connie pushed the cart, having broken the list down into smaller parts and sent each of the males to go collect whatever they had been given. She looked around the dessert aisle and held her rumbling stomach.

"Maybe I should have given one of the guys this part of the list." She laughed nervously.

"Hi there Beautiful." A male said as he threw an arm around Connie's shoulders. The gender swapped boy blinked in confusion before a pink blush crossed her cheeks.

"C-can you let me go?" Connie asked nervously.

"Oi!" Kendall called as he walked over; placing the items he had been sent to retrieve in the cart.

"Big brother!" Connie said excitedly. The man still didn't seem to get the idea, tightening his hold on the girl's shoulders.

"Connie, Kendall. Is something amiss?" Kaldur asked as he walked over placing the food he had in the cart.

"What's going on here?" Dick asked. The guy finally seemed to get the idea and released Connie. The gender swapped boy sighed softly before shooting them all a smile.

"Let's get home and put all of this away." Connie said as she exited the supermarket. The males trailed behind her, carrying all of the bags of food.

"Sure." Kendall said as he staggered towards the car. Connie giggled as she skipped towards the car. The other two males sighed and followed. They were eying Connie and shared a sigh. They were apparently attracted to Conner no matter what gender he was.

"We're back!" Connie called as they entered the Cave. She sent the boys to put everything away, sending Cassie to direct them. She perked up at the sight of the Kitsune Twins waiting in the living room.

"Really?" she asked. The female twins nodded in agreement and she cheered as she pulled Vixenique into a hug before doing the same to Crimson. The redhead handed him a small vial filled with a greenish liquid.

"Best part, it knocks you out while it changes you back to a boy." The redhead said and Connie nodded, heading towards her room.

Five hours later found Conner stumbling out of his room and into his bathroom. He sighed happily when he noticed that he was back to being a boy. He smiled happily as he looked himself over before he blinked. He ran a hand down his back, noticing that his hair was back to his correct length.

"They are good." Conner said as he hummed, turning and exited the bathroom. He flopped back onto his bed and cuddled his pillow. He was still tired for some reason.

"Thank god I'm not a girl anymore." Conner muttered as he tugged the blankets over his head, curling around his pillow.

**-Young Justice-**


End file.
